


Камень, ножницы, бумага

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Double Penetration, Drama, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Racing, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Тони и Баки пытаются поделить Стива. И это огромная проблема, которая в два счёта не решится.





	1. Два голоса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ворнинг: порнографический ООС, немножко cockslut, звериная серьезность и корявый почерк. А ещё это АУ, в которой конфликт «Гражданской Войны» разрешился за кадром.

Первый стон они выдали одновременно: "А-ах!.." в два голоса, — и у Стива от него слегка задрожали колени. Он откинулся назад, спиной к груди Тони, словно искал опору — на самом деле, хотел посильнее разжечь, — и тот немедленно обхватил его обеими руками. Ласкал соски. Ласкал живот. Целовал шею. Упирался в поясницу беззастенчиво твёрдым членом. 

Стив развел колени и опустился ниже. Член у Баки был массивнее и толще, чем у Тони, и Стив на нем очень остро чувствовал себя взятым. Принадлежащим. Его задница, поначалу всегда тугая ("вечно девственная", как они иногда шутили втроём), и сейчас нещадно горела и ныла, приняв пока одну только его головку. Стив наслаждался этим ощущением. Дал себе немного привыкнуть и насадился немного дальше — мышцы поддались, позволив скользкому и твёрдому войти ещё. Насколько — Стив не мог определить. Может, быть, наполовину, может, чуть глубже. Ощущение было нереальным, он сдавил бока Баки коленями и попытался сжать горевший огнём, растянутый на члене анус. Ерзал, стискивая чужую плоть внутри. Откинул голову Тони на плечо и гортанно застонал. Не узнал в охрипшем голосе свой собственный. 

Баки замер. Тони поцеловал Стива в висок, потом в щеку, потом повернул его голову и нашел губами рот. Баки, едва касаясь, начал поглаживать широко разведённые бёдра. Кажется, оба они думали, что сжимался Стив от боли, от желания взять проникновение под свой контроль. Это было не так. Ну, может быть, лишь отчасти — ему нравилось чувствовать сильное, упругое тело под ним и убеждаться, что с членом внутри ничего уже не поделать. Все уже случилось: он взят. Взят окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Тони вошёл Стиву в рот языком, дразня и лаская. Голова начала кружиться, и под этот глубокий поцелуй Стив опустился на Баки до конца. Принял его сантиметр за сантиметром, медленно, наслаждаясь тугим скольжением внутри себя, пока, наконец, не ощутил чувствительными краями ануса касание жёстких завитков у Баки на яйцах. Сместился поудобнее и сел. Вот теперь было всё. 

Он не отказался бы посмотреть, как это выглядит: тесно прижатые к его промежности яички и неправдоподобно большое основание темного члена между ягодиц. От мысли об этом Стива тряхнуло крупной дрожью. И от вполне реального саднящего жара в заднице — тоже. Хотелось положить на низ живота руку, чтобы яснее почувствовать это вторжение, эту чужую плоть в себе. Почувствовать своё тело бесстыдно подчиненным другому.

Он со стоном отпустил губы Тони и сел прямее. Медленно приподнялся, соскальзывая с Баки и концентрируясь на ощущении растяжения: казалось, что так, обратным ходом, член раскрывает его ещё сильнее. Крупную головку выпускать не хотелось. Не дойдя до неё, Стив опустился обратно. 

Баки смотрел на него. Смотрел, не отрываясь, ел глазами и безотчетно впивался пальцами в бёдра. За стиснутыми зубами прятал глухой стон. Жилки на его шее с обеих сторон бились бешено. И Стиву это нравилось. Он скользнул ещё: вверх и вниз; и опять... Ему нужно было увидеть, как Баки начнёт задыхаться и хватать воздух ртом. Как он будет приподнимать бёдра, чтобы засадить Стиву поглубже, и стонать громко и откровенно. Стив хотел его довести.

Удивительно, откуда в нем это было. Может быть, женщины вошли в его жизнь слишком поздно и на неприемлемых условиях; может, сыворотка легла на неустойчивую ориентацию, своротив ее с верного курса вконец. Может, причина была совсем другая. Но, так или иначе, Стив не знал, что ему делать с женщинами, и не чувствовал большого желания разбираться.

А с мужчинами — знал. Пусть и только с двоими. Зато очень хорошо.

Он любил лежать на спине с поднятыми и разведёнными ногами, чувствуя, как в нем снует взад-вперёд налитой кровью член. Любил, когда его нагибали над столом, отводя в сторону одно колено, чтобы видеть, как тесная задница будет сжиматься на члене, словно пытаясь сопротивляться вторжению. А больше всего любил, как сейчас, оказываться между ними обоими. 

Стив задвигался, набирая темп; было, как всегда поначалу, немного больно, и он непритворно стонал, когда насаживался до упора. И так же непритворно ахал. Тони целовал его спину. Баки гладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Оба в четыре руки ласкали и сминали ягодицы. Стальные пальцы были самыми нежными.

Стив вычислил момент, когда Баки оказался почти на самой грани, по частым прерывистым вздохам. Склонился к нему, соскользнув с члена и отсрочив разрядку, прижался лбом ко лбу — и обрушился на искусанные губы. Частыми, короткими, обжигающими поцелуями. Чувствовал, как у его груди бешено колотится чужое сердце. У самого от желания кончить поджимались пальцы.

Впрочем, Баки всегда приходил в себя очень быстро. Через секунду он уже обвил шею Стива живой рукой и притянул его к себе сам. Вжался в губы, целуя одуряюще сладко и осторожно; Стив знал, что он ловит на них вкус Тони, и от этого пьянел ещё больше. А сам ловил на губах Баки отголоски с трудом подавленного животного голода. Было от чего рехнуться.

В это время его задницу тронули скользкие от смазки пальцы. Тони обвёл ими растянутые мышцы входа и медленно втолкнул внутрь что-то твердое; тюбик смазки, догадался Стив и застонал в поцелуй. Тони ввёл любрикант глубоко, как смог, и, похоже, сжал тюбик, не жалея. Внутри стало прохладно и влажно. Очень влажно. Стив напрягся, но вытолкнуть инородное тело не смог. Просяще заерзал. Тони, впрочем, только этого и ждал: Стив сразу почувствовал, как тюбик выскальзывает из него, а через мгновение его место внутри занял горячий и твёрдый член.

Член у Тони был меньше и тоньше, но это с лихвой искупал огромный опыт. Тони даже просто входил так, что Стив видел звезды. И задвигался, точно попадая в то место, от толчков в которое разъезжались колени. Стив опустился Баки на грудь, прогнувшись в спине и приподняв бёдра. Звезды перед глазами плясали. Баки входил Стиву в рот языком в том же ритме, в котором Тони брал его сзади. Имел сзади. Боли Стив давным-давно уже не чувствовал, и стонал только от удовольствия. 

То, что они понравились друг другу, было каким-то сумасшедшим везением. Потому что сам он выбирать не хотел. И исправить ничего не мог. Но когда они с Баки смогли вернуться, Тони пришел без зова. К Баки: он всегда прощал себя, помогая. И к счастью, Баки позволил это — потому что прощал себя, принимая помощь. Оба вытащили друг из друга самую острую иглу, и не найти общего языка просто не могли: общим у них оказалось слишком многое. 

И Стив тоже оказался.

В первый раз он переспал с ними двоими одновременно на том же диване, что и сейчас. В день, когда у них с Тони само собой что-то получилось снова. Тот приехал к ним вечером растерянный и мрачный, и Баки встретил его ещё растеряннее и мрачнее; оба молча сели в гостиной, по полглотка отпивая виски и напряжённо ожидая от Стива какого-то выбора. И чем больше он говорил о посторонних вещах, тем сильнее они сердились на него. И тем ближе чувствовали себя друг к другу. 

Когда он велел им поцеловаться, алкоголя и злости в обоих хватило на то, чтобы именно так и сделать. Минут пять они исполняли его пожелание просто порнографично — он горел, глядя на них, беззастенчиво закрывших глаза, и боялся, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть, как это было. А когда закончили, он уже стоял перед диваном раздетым. И на коленях.

— Не могу... больше... — Стив разорвал поцелуй и выпрямился, заставив Тони выскользнуть. Глотнул воздуха, который ударил в его перевозбужденную голову как то самое виски. 

Они поняли. 

Баки немедленно приподнялся и сел, прижимая его к себе и устраивая удобнее. Тони снова добавил смазки. Стив уткнулся членом Баки в живот, а лбом — в плечо. Вот это он тоже мечтал бы увидеть: как Тони сжимает в ладони оба их члена разом и вместе пристраивает багровые головки растянутому, чуть припухшему, блестящему от смазки входу. Его, Стива, входу. Впрочем, это он уже чувствовал: ощущение было сумасшедшим. И нестерпимо желанным. Ещё более сумасшедшим и нестерпимым, чем просто притиснутый к анусу мужской член, который собираешься принять в себя прямо сейчас. 

Тони медленно и плавно надавил. Стив ахнул, раздвигая ноги ещё шире, пытаясь ещё сильнее расслабиться; раздвинуть и расслабиться насколько нужно было просто нельзя, два ствола въезжали в него с предельным растяжением. Он задыхался и извивался на них. Оба, и Баки, и Тони, ласкали не останавливаясь; сейчас это только мешало и отвлекало. Кажется, Стив просил сильнее; кажется, просил быстрее; кажется, рассказывал им, как это горячо, и тесно, и невозможно, а они оба испепеляюще хриплым шёпотом пытались шептать ему что-то успокаивающее.

— Ещё немного, — наконец выдохнул Тони, уткнувшись Стиву в затылок и очевидно глядя вниз, между ягодиц, где тот впускал в себя два члена разом. — Потерпи, я уже почти вставил...

— Ого... — откуда-то нашлись силы пошутить. Стив облизнул пересохшие губы. — А я точно не потеряю девственность?..

Тони со стоном вошел в него до конца. "Поцелуй," — успел приказать Стив. И они опять поняли, столкнувшись губами у его щеки. Друг с другом. Сделали всего одно глубокое движение вместе — и содрогнулись, разом, и под ним и в нем, стиснув его между собой и не сдерживая стонов. Стив тоже не сдерживал. Он кончал, сжимая их обоих внутри, наслаждаясь выплескивающимся в его тело чужим семенем, чужим удовольствием. Судорожно вздрагивал, пытаясь насадиться ещё чуть глубже, стать ещё ближе, принять ещё больше. 

Принадлежать им было так хорошо, что, едва закончив, он уже чувствовал желание повторить. Может быть, дважды.


	2. Право на отказ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ворнинг: графичная ревность (!), нецензурная лексика

Сначала было смешно. До нервного, блядь, тика. Особенно в первый день: пока привыкал к мысли, пока обговаривал правила, пока перевозил кое-что из вещей в квартиру, которую Стив вместе с Барнсом снимали на Бруклин Хайтс… Чёртова клоунада в три лица. Баки спросил: «Где ты будешь жить?», Стив с абсурдно серьёзным видом кивнул в сторону спальни — и не осталось ничего остроумнее, чем ухмыльнуться: «Ну, раз вы оба настаиваете, то сразу да!..» Более нелепого и нелогичного способа съехаться в их случае просто не было. Самое то, для гармонии всего со всем.

А чего мелочиться, приняв дурацкое решение в главном?

Некоторые вещи проще доказывать от противного. Элементарная алгебра, школьный курс: принимаешь спорное утверждение за истину — и демонстрируешь окружающим очевидные следствия до тех пор, пока в каком-нибудь месте, вот чудо-то, сова и глобус не окажутся нестыкуемы до крайности наглядно. Примерно таким и был план. О жилье Барнс спрашивал по простой причине — требованием Тони было не трахаться без него. Никогда. Трое — значит, и в постели трое. Конечно, он ждал, что чёртов киборг возразит, а когда тот не стал (прямо сюрреалистично не стал: «Я хотел условиться о том же. Мы не будем трахаться вдвоём. Никогда. И никто об этом не попросит, даже ты») — понял, что борьба предстоит жёсткая. Ему вот так, сквозь смех и бред, навязывали конкуренцию с суперсолдатским членом. Ну, что же. Он был… не то чтобы готов, но отказываться точно не намерен. Даже испытывал что-то вроде азарта, чёрт возьми. Собирался дать бой на пределе сил и сложить к ногам Стива весь свой человеческий опыт. Этого и в самом деле могло хватить. А если нет… Если нет, сдаваться Тони всё равно не думал.

Может быть, опережал события: время шло, а Барнс с атакой не торопился. Пока ещё ни разу, ни словом, ни делом, не обозначил попытки дёрнуть одеяло на себя. Наверняка ждал момента, когда противник расслабится. Однажды ночью и вовсе устроил спектакль не для слабых духом: сам разбудил Тони для кульминации порнодействия, и по скомканным декорациям видно было, как долго и качественно они со Стивом друг другу отсасывали. Наверное, следовало сказать спасибо. Только благодарности Тони не чувствовал.

Чувствовал он напряжение. И день ото дня оно только росло. Помимо Барнса, поперёк горла хронически стояли допотопный уют съемной берлоги, чужие вещи, слишком тесная для троих кровать и уйма времени в пути до «Старк Индастриз» — хотя чёрт с этим всем, боевые условия и есть боевые. Но со Стивом тоже было трудно. Отказ выбирать кого-то одного он сделал своим условием. И явно собирался тянуть с этим упрямо и всерьёз. Испытывал метафорическую сову на сжатие и разрыв. На практике из этого получался какой-то запредельный уровень блядства, даже интересно было посмотреть, надолго ли его хватит — не могло, не должно было надолго, не такого конченого идеалиста с бетонными нравственными опорами. То есть, нет, конечно — на самом деле, не интересно: Тони просто ждал, когда же в этой светлой голове отпустит давшее клина реле. Когда Стива зашатает и начнёт дёргать, когда он откровенно устанет и запутается. Чтобы можно было подставить плечо и наконец спросить: «Ну зачем тебе всё это, а? Давай уже отмотаем назад, ты ведь помнишь, как было хорошо?..» Как будто совсем недавно: ночью, в ангаре Башни, после перепалки на боевом вылете — в полуразобранном костюме, металлом к испарине, холодными гранями к горячей коже; и утром, в холле вашингтонской квартиры, под дверью, которую Стив долго не хотел отпирать, а потом отказался закрыть; и в гараже тренировочной базы, на очередном вираже ссоры из-за нового искина; и в мастерской, на сломанном штамповочном конвейере; и в общей душевой, второпях, одурев от адреналина; и у стены в коридоре, не чувствуя сорванного криком горла и от этого впуская в рот глубоко, как никогда в жизни; и в постели, господи, сколько раз в постели… И в самый последний вечер, на домашней стоянке, над мотоциклом, который Стив два раза успел завести с намерением отчалить немедленно, и спасли только дистанционно запиравшиеся ворота…

Чёрт.

Всё он помнил, конечно. Не хуже Тони. Потому и сам затащил его назад, потому и держал теперь, вопреки всем своим долгам перед киборгом. Держал, правда, как будто не слишком выматываясь: запас сил демонстрировал сказочный, в каждую руку по вертолёту — и на те хватило бы. Даже на оговорках не прокалывался и имён не путал — ни сквозь сон, ни на пике удовольствия, ни в случайных мелочах. И поцелуи, как однажды выяснилось, свободно различал с завязанными глазами. Так что сворачивать быстро их порноцирк, увы, не собирался.

Но всё равно это был только вопрос времени.

Лишь бы сердце этот праздник жизни выдержало.

…

Вражеский военный манёвр случился утром, за завтраком. И Тони его пропустил — потому что всё-таки и расслабился, и устал. А ещё потому что не на атаку похоже было, а черт-те на что. Они сидели втроём за столом; накануне ночью Стива после тренировки на минуту перехватил Тор, и к омлету теперь подавались асгардские новости.

— Большой космический пиздец? — переспросил Тони, не прекращая жевать. Параллельно качал провод в разъёме кофемашины — искал в почившем механизме хоть что-нибудь живое. — Опять?

— Возможно, опять, — поправил Стив. — Тор не очень уверен. И говорит лишь о перспективе.

— А почему ищет тебя не в перспективе, а уже? — нахмурился Барнс. Болтал в ручном шейкере протеин с молоком на всех троих. — Что ему нужно?

— Заручиться поддержкой. — Тони хмыкнул. — Они с твоим другом, — между словами отлично поместилась пауза, зрительно оправданная необходимостью занести в рот вилку, — давние приятели по оружию. И не только.

— Поддержкой? — Баки смотрел лишь на Стива. Шпильку, как обычно, пропустил мимо ушей. — Твоей?

— Он собирается нести свой молот к потоку Гёргельмир, — неохотно признался Стив. Тони едва не присвистнул: ни хрена себе. — За новыми свойствами. Это реликтовый объект, первый источник материи во Вселенной. Но дорога туда лежит за пределами доступного нам трёхмерного пространства. И она не для одного.

Барнс отставил шейкер.

— А при чём здесь ты?

— Тор защищает Землю. Если угроза станет реальной, нам всем будет нужен его молот. И чем мощнее, тем лучше.

— Я понимаю. Но если не станет? Ты точно выдержишь этот переход неизвестно куда?

Стив посмотрел на него поверх тарелки:

— Тору нужно прикрытие. И есть легенда, что один раз он уже ходил туда с человеком.

— Это, конечно, снимает все вопросы… — Растерянность Барнса была почти смешна. Почти — потому что в эту же секунду Тони в такой же растерянности думал, как будет убивать Тора, если мозги у того не встанут на место. И всё-таки не мог удержаться — о боже, блядь, да неужели, впервые на манеже ссора чёртовых лучших друзей, всю жизнь мечтал увидеть, как у них это делается… — Но зачем с человеком? Он что, единственный в своём роде, ему некого больше просить?

— Он и не просил. Я сам вызвался. Безопаснее рискнуть им и мной, чем им и кем-то ещё из них. Дело серьёзное, Бак.

— Вот как.

С минуту они сидели молча. Барнс хмуро разливал молоко в три стакана. Стив смотрел на него, бросив есть. Слышно было, как в глубине кофемашины на последнем издыхании ворочается насос.

— Ты думаешь, мне это не по силам, — наконец сказал Стив. Как-то очень сдержанно и осторожно. Это была абсолютная аномалия, Тони никогда не видел, чтобы он отстаивал свои решения вот так — волнуясь и пряча волнение. Как будто балансируя на натянутом проводе. — Думаешь, я снова пытаюсь лезть в то, на что не гожусь. И ты прав. Я знаю. Но это важно.

— Я не сказал, что не важно, — Барнс взглянул на него в ответ. — И не мне это решать, ты сам рулишь своей жизнью. Но я люблю тебя. И с этим надо как-то быть, я не смогу… смотреть.

— Бак…

— Не смогу. Извини. — Тот сжал губы в какой-то нечитаемой гримасе. Примерился и толкнул свой стакан по столу в сторону Тони.— Мне лучше уйти. Перекушу где-нибудь в пробке.

И всё. Встал и вышел — из-за стола, из комнаты, из квартиры. В повисшей тишине набросил на плечи куртку, прихватил рюкзак и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Тони решил было, что разочарован смертельным номером эквилибриста. Но это оказался только приветственный реверанс. Стив отжимался, как проклятый, полтора часа. Не смог ни доесть, ни допить. Как будто глотать разучился. Собрался и уехал молча. А когда к полудню Тони заглянул на тренировку его группы — просто чтобы всё было под контролем — уже еле хромал по полигону с шиной на левой ноге. Неудачный прыжок из-за недостатка концентрации. Барнсу он не звонил. Ни искать его, ни уточнять, что всё это значит, не хотел. Или не мог. Разговаривать было бесполезно, Стива заело на слове «прости» — чёрт, всегда бы так, а не тогда, когда прощать нечего… Ехать в госпиталь он тоже отказался. С грехом пополам дотянул до Бруклин Хайтс и прямо так, в шине, затеял перебирать исправную стойку байка. Потом выдраил пустую квартиру, как корабельную палубу перед войсковым смотром. Потом долго бросал в дверь спальни щит — отрабатывал углы рикошета. А когда совсем стемнело, и в ветеранском центре кончились все мыслимые рабочие смены вместе с заторами на дорогах — достал блокнот с карандашом. Тони в первый раз видел, как он рисует Баки по памяти. Космический пиздец как он есть. Чувствовал себя отравленным. Смертельно раненным. Вот сейчас надо было говорить то самое, долгожданное: «Зачем он тебе, отмотаем назад?» — а Тони не мог, он ушёл на кухню и, чтоб не сдохнуть от ревности, подрагивающими руками чинил неисправную кофемашину. А потом сооружал из неё робота-официанта на колёсном ходу. Офигенный прототип будущей серии, если получится…

Было больно. И оскорбительно, и… безнадёжно. А ещё — до одури яростно, потому что, пошло всё к чёрту, сдаваться он не собирался.

—…Хочешь, я его тебе найду? — он знал, что Стив не спит, хотя не видел лица в темноте. Обошёл кровать и осторожно сел на край. Сам не понимал, спасать идёт или, наоборот, искать помощи — господи, у того самого человека, который и поднимал в нём всю эту едкую мутную горечь. Нелепость, конечно. Но ничего и никого другого Тони не хотел. — Спорим, могу? Из-под земли достану. В мешке принесу, по кускам… чёрт.

Стив приподнялся навстречу и обхватил его за шею. Уткнулся лбом в плечо, потянул к себе. Уложил рядом; после секундного колебания Тони обнял его и придвинулся ближе. В груди ворочалось и саднило, но Стив, слава богу, молчал. Держал, не размыкая рук. Касался губами волос и невесомо поглаживал плечи сквозь мягкую ткань рубашки. И просто был близко, так близко, как надо — тяжёлой неподатливостью тела, обволакивающим теплом, давлением рёбер на вдохе, гулким стуком сердца. И как будто не принадлежал больше никому. И не хотел принадлежать. И буря внутри от этого медленно затихала. Они обнимались, как заносимые снегом — густыми, тяжелыми, мягкими хлопьями. Рехнуться, наконец-то остались вдвоём, и эту секунду хотелось остановить, и если бы Стив снова сказал: «Прости», — Тони не задумываясь простил бы ему что угодно.

Он уснул с мыслью: не отпущу. Никогда.

А проснулся оттого, что Стив вздрогнул в его руках. В замке с чуть слышным скрежетом поворачивался ключ. Барнс вернулся.

Ни в одном языке не было подходящих случаю матерных слов. За случайного грабителя с отмычкой Тони сейчас продал бы душу, но мечтать было бесполезно. Киборг тихо открыл дверь, без щелчка включил в холле старый светильник с непрозрачным абажуром, сбросил обувь. Помедлил — и нарисовался на пороге спальни: тёмный силуэт в прямоугольнике тусклого света. Встрепанные лохмы и перекошенная линия плеч. И эта дивная привычка молча мяться на месте.

— Бак, — едва слышно выдохнул Стив. И запнулся. И что бы Барнс ни хотел сказать, и что бы Тони ни хотел думать — от этого взволнованного, отчаянного шёпота погибло всё разом. — Что мне сделать. Я правда не могу по-другому. Клянусь тебе.

Киборг качнулся в проёме и тронул плечом дверной косяк.

— Я знаю, — отозвался он ещё тише. — Ты и не должен… по-другому. Мы с тобой вроде давно знакомы, я, может, и влип в тебя за это всё… то, чего ты не можешь.

Стив молчал. Барнс склонил голову и притерся к косяку виском:

— Есть дурная мысль, Стиви. Поступить, как в прошлый раз, когда ты не мог иначе, и я тоже. Я пойду вместо тебя.

— Не вместо, — Стив шевельнулся. — Вместе. В тот раз и в этот. Если хочешь.

— Хочу.

— А я — не хочу. Не хотел бы. Я бы не потащил тебя туда, если бы дело не было серьёзно. Спасибо, Бак.

— Теперь можете с размаху поцеловать невесту, — не выдержал Тони. Вместе они пойдут. В задницу если только. Ни один из них с места не двинется, пока не станет понятен масштаб угрозы. И предполагаемая полезность Тора с его причиндалами.

Да и если вдруг станет: идти туда уж точно не им.

Он приподнялся и, поморщившись, включил свет. Остро жалел, что не успел ни раздеться, ни раздеть Стива. Хорошо бы было сейчас лежать в постели голыми. Хотя вид, наверно, и так оказался, что надо: Барнс скользнул взглядом тяжело. И быстро.

— Ладно, — сказал в сторону. — Я, пожалуй…

— А что насчёт остального? — Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями или ещё чем — и посмотрел так, что киборг сглотнул. — Всё кончено, мы больше не?..

— Я думал, ты мне это скажешь.

— Ты. Не я же от тебя ушёл.

— И не я. Как видишь. Я люблю тебя больше, чем мне можно, Стиви. Не удалось. Прости.

— Это ты прости, — пару секунд Стив лежал неподвижно, а потом теснее придвинулся к Тони — освободил немного места. — Я знаю, что со мной тяжко, Бак. Когда снова захочешь бросить, отзвонись, что ты в порядке. Я буду ждать.

— Я никогда не хотел бросить. И не захочу, — Барнс шагнул к кровати, но сел не на неё, а на пол, положив руки на край и уткнувшись в них лбом. — Позвоню, если обещаешь не приезжать. Я был в полиции, там всплыл новый блок данных по Солдату. Нечего тебя в это втягивать.

Стив молчал.

— Конечно, нечего, — не удержался Тони. — Однажды тебя просто снова возьмут под арест, а мы узнаем об этом утром, из новостей. Будет очень разумно.

— Я тоже так думаю, — ответил Баки глухо. — Это моя жизнь. И я должен быть там один.

Стало тихо.

Тони хлопнул по выключателю, погасив лампу. Откинулся на спину и мысленно выругался.

Кажется, он начинал всё это ненавидеть.

Какое, нахрен, «люблю», что это вообще такое — так ходить друг вокруг друга на цыпочках и бесконечно считаться: в ту часть моей жизни ты будешь вхож, а в эту — нет. Обносить тайны забором и отказываться от помощи. Или терпеливо выслушивать отказ за отказом. И уходить, чуть что, даже не наорав друг на друга как следует. И возвращаться обратно, не тревожа соседей сумасшедшим трахом на полу в коридоре.

Это ведь значит, что вы не нужны друг другу?

Или нет?..

Стив зашевелился у бока, и руку Тони в темноте нашла тёплая ладонь. Осторожно, невесомо погладила, накрыла запястье. Тони перехватил её и переплел пальцы со своими. Дышать стало неожиданно трудно.

Он выдохнул в потолок и закрыл глаза. Держал Стива за руку; с ядовитой нежностью гадал, где сейчас находится вторая. От души надеялся, что в светлую голову не взбредёт счастливая мысль заставить их с Барнсом целоваться. Как обычно. Он сейчас мог наворотить разных непоправимых вещей.

Но Стив молчал. Не хотел или, может, не решался. Неподвижно лежал в темноте, и только по дыханию слышно было, что он не спит.

Тони отключился с саднящим сердцем. И мыслью о том, как неудержимо всё поворачивает куда-то не туда.

…

Утром он проснулся один. В пустой кровати. В первую секунду недоверчиво онемел, во вторую — пришёл в ярость. И только потом сквозь гул в ушах различил на кухне звон посуды.

Рехнуться.

Тони намеренно прошлепал босыми ногами мимо — не остановился, хотя дверь была приглашающе открыта. Для тренировки воли не взглянул даже, чем там занимаются. Какая разница: сейчас, может, и ничем, а двадцать минут назад могли творить всё, на что не решились вчера при нём. Трахаться в углу, зажимая друг другу рот, дрочить наперекрёст, отсасывать с пальцами в заднице. И он в любом случае ни черта не узнал бы. Он полностью зависел от чужой честности, а это, мягко говоря…

Тони дошёл до ванной и остервенело умылся. Плескал в лицо ледяной водой, пока в зеркале вместо углей не появились человеческие глаза. Ничего не контролировать было нестерпимо. Влип он просто смертельно с этой их гребаной школьной алгеброй.

Ну да, Стив всего лишь мыл тарелки. А Барнс сидел за столом перед недоделанным вчерашним роботом, держа кисть наспех собранного манипулятора в стальной ладони. Осторожно складывал из своих и чужих механических пальцев какие-то знаки, которых Тони не мог с ходу расшифровать, и показывал Стиву; и Стив, о господи, давился смехом. На каждый металлический жест отвечал «нет». И кусал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Познакомились, значит, — бросил Тони как можно небрежнее. Остановился в дверях и дождался, пока Барнс поднимет на него глаза. — Моя недотехнологичная недогордость: кибер-официант, способный транспортировать чашку на блюдечке. Сам пока не ходит, но потом сможет. Будет носить Кэпу кофе в постель. Называется «Лучший друг-1». Или, может, «Лучший друг-2». Я уже запутался.

Блядь, не сдохнуть бы однажды, отравившись собственным чувством юмора.

— А что, будет ещё один? — невозмутимо спросил Барнс. Но посерьёзнел мгновенно. Хотелось верить, что ему хоть отчасти так же тошно.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я не пью кофе, — вмешался Стив. — Доброе утро, Тони.

— Утро. — Нет, сдохнуть он мог только от Стива и больше ни от чего. Катастрофический эффект одного взгляда, одного слова: сразу захотелось и пошутить ещё хлеще, вот прямо от души нарваться, — и извиниться даже за то, чего не говорил. И всё это — не сегодня, потому что с языка к чертям собачьим унесло любые слова. Может, и хорошо, что унесло. Тони подошёл ближе — Стив забрасывал вымытую посуду в сушилку — и неприкаянно уткнулся лбом в его спину.

— Мы оставили тебе завтрак, — сказал Стив. Катастрофический эффект одного касания: он всего лишь слегка подался навстречу, не отвлекаясь от тарелок — а повело, как от подогретого виски. Тони прикрыл глаза. Ничего больше не делал, просто стоял, вдыхая запах. Чувствовал, как размеренно перекатываются под кожей мышцы, как мощно движутся лопатки, как где-то в глубине возникает и раскатывается голос («Эй, всё хорошо?..») Тектонические процессы под легкомысленной белой майкой. Кажется, согласно кивнул в ответ, хотя нет, конечно, всё было плохо. Ужасающе плохо. «Я люблю тебя, как свою душу» и то не отражало бы размах бедствия, он ведь душу свою не любил совсем…

Стив, наверно, почувствовал что-то, потому что отодвинул тарелки. Остановился, ничем больше не занятый, кроме Тони. Вообще не двигался. У обоих осталось только прикосновение — и он длил его, откровенно не отстраняясь. Не отвлекаясь. Позволяя. И голова от этого сразу начала пустеть, а чувство близости — проступать: через десять секунд волнующе, через двадцать — звеняще. Тони вдруг осознал, что дыхание у него горячее. И что сквозь тонкую ткань оно ощутимо на коже. И что лбом он давит тепло и тяжело, и что от выступающих позвонков до его губ не больше дюйма. И что всё это — о сексе. И что он хочет.

Он медленно опустил ладони Стиву на бёдра. Задержал — и плавно повёл вверх, сминая и собирая майку, пока не коснулся голого тела. Кожа отозвалась мурашками. Тони качнулся вперёд и скользнул пальцами по животу. Накручивал желание, как тонкий провод: левой рукой вверх, по бокам, по груди, по подрагивающим мышцам, по неровно опадающим на выдохе рёбрам; правой — вниз. Пока ещё просто так, через штаны. Стив слегка подавался к рукам и пытался расслабиться, унимая дрожь. Страшно не хватало вкуса. И когда под пальцами одновременно оказались напряженный сосок и член, Тони не выдержал — прижался к спине губами.

— Ты… — выдохнул Стив. Попытался развернуться. Тони удержал его и повёл ртом вверх, вдоль позвоночника: по ткани, по коже, по жесткому ежику волос на затылке; Стив выгнулся его в руках и запрокинул голову; стояло у него каменно. Тони прикусил чуть ниже уха и царапнул сосок, правой рукой распуская завязки штанов и забираясь внутрь. Хотел, чтобы Стив не соображал, чтобы стонал и раздвигал ноги, чтобы соглашался на всё и сразу, прямо здесь, на кухне. Колени подкашивались. Стив прогнулся ещё сильнее, ища губами рот. Целоваться было неудобно, зато водить языком по плечам и шее — в самый раз. Член в ладони подрагивал вместе с бьющимися жилками на горле. Растягивать удовольствие стало трудно.

— Тони, — севшим голосом позвал Стив. — Тони, пожалуйста.

Тони развернул его за бёдра к столу. И напоролся взглядом на Барнса — блядь, он про него совсем забыл… И к чёрту: киборг не запретил им трахаться без него — значит, готов был смотреть, значит, пусть и смотрит. Не выпуская из рук, Тони уложил Стива на столешницу грудью. Прямо перед Баки. Чтобы видел. У Стива где-то должна была быть при себе смазка, он теперь по-тролльски носил её постоянно, во всех карманах всех домашних штанов; Тони поискал, нашёл — и наконец потянул с него одежду. Открыл упругую задницу. Склонился, целуя поясницу и беспорядочно лаская бёдра. И, не грея, выдавил любрикант между ягодиц. Быстро и откровенно: чтобы прикосновение ощущалось прохладным и возбуждающе бесстыдным.

Стив вздрогнул. Всем телом. Подался навстречу. Тони подхватил левой рукой его яйца — тяжелые, напряжённые — а правой начал самое жаркое. Втолкнул по смазке один палец. Яйца сразу поджались ещё сильнее: тянулся Стив всегда трудно, но ему нравилось, очень, и это «очень» каждый раз просто испепеляло. Тони раскачивал тугие мышцы, покусывая кожу над лопатками, выводя языком длинные дорожки по спине; добавил второй — и кожа мгновенно стала влажной, пряной от испарины. Он и сам весь вымок — от чего только. Волосы липли ко лбу и не сдувались, сердце колотилось, в ушах стучало.

— Сколько вставим: два, три? — выдохнул Тони. Так, наверно, драконы дышат, обжигаясь собственными словами. — Два — тесновато, придётся растягивать членом. Три — чуть дольше, но можно будет сразу всё, до яиц.

Стив обернулся через плечо: встрёпанный, взмокший, лихорадочно блестящий глазами. Голова просто кругом пошла, Тони потерял синхронность восприятия: картинку выжигало где-то на изнанке нутра, во всех деталях, а звуковой канал заглох почти в ноль.

— А как ты хочешь? — спросил Стив. — Растягивать? Или сразу всё, до яиц?..

Тони дёрнуло, словно под током. Утопая в грохоте сердца, он еле-еле, непослушной левой, расстегнул собственные брюки. Освободил член. Как в замедленной съемке, убрал пальцы; пару секунд потратил на то, чтобы напоследок прямо по ним добавить в припухшее отверстие ещё смазки. А потом на одном длинном выдохе обнял Стива поперёк живота, прижал ко входу головку и толкнулся бёдрами, пока не успели сомкнуться края.

Мышцы обхватили до одури горячо и туго. Стив вскинулся и гортанно ахнул. Напрягся всем телом и не сразу смог расслабиться, его потряхивало, по спине стекали капли. Тони подхватил его ногу и забросил коленом на стол — чтобы ещё демонстративнее, бесстыднее, чтобы никакой паузы не хватило привыкнуть, чтобы… О, господи. Он замер и зажмурился. Опустил голову на горячую мокрую спину. Ему-то никакие паузы не помогали, он не мог даже перевести дыхание, у него сердце билось в горле… Он поцеловал соленую кожу — и оторвался, выпрямился. Накрыл ладонью член Стива — тот напряжённо упирался в живот — и осторожно, понемногу поехал вперёд.

— Тони… — еле слышно простонал Стив, роняя голову на руки. И на следующем же выдохе: — Бак…

Чёрт. Держать киборга в поле зрения сознание отказывалось. А он никуда не делся, так и сидел напротив. И смотрел. В сторону, мимо Стива. А Стив — на него.

Они не касались друг друга. И всё равно захлестнуло по-дурному горячим: развернуть к себе лицом, впечатать в губы рот, чтобы Стив уплыл, чтобы глаза закрыл, чтобы никого и ничего вокруг не видел… Но не пришлось. Он подался навстречу сам, со стоном. Член был внутри уже почти наполовину и скользил вглубь всё легче, мышцы расслаблялись, до дрожи не хватало движения. Тони склонился и сердито куснул шею. Стив прогнулся в спине, качнув бёдрами вперёд и назад, и из головы вымело просто всё.

Стол скрипел. «Друг-1» качнулся и поехал на своих колёсах с первым же длинным толчком; Барнс отмер и упёрся в край столешницы вместо ограничителя. И посмотрел. И в это же мгновение Стив потянулся, ища его руку. Накрыл ладонью живое запястье. Подавил стон. Тони обожгло, но поздно — он поймал ритм, он вбивал член всё смелее; по лицу Стива наверняка стекал пот, и ресницы, должно быть, слипались, и дышал он горячо и рвано, но Баки теперь смотрел, не отрываясь, и смотрел так, будто ничего красивее в жизни не видел. Тони набирал скорость, перетягивая внимание к себе. Разгон становился бесконтрольным. На очередном толчке член вошёл целиком, до основания — и Тони сам ахнул, сам выгнулся, удерживая Стива за бёдра. Вдавился, чтобы ощущалось ещё сильнее, и не отпускал — долго, сколько хватило сил. Стив под ним гнулся, ёрзал на месте и шёл упругими волнами — то отстраниться пытался, то насадиться ещё, и сглатывал стоны, и вот теперь точно мокрым был весь. А в глазах качалось и плыло, разрозненными, рассыпающимися кадрами: как Барнс сдаётся ему, склоняется, отводит с лица влажные волосы. Как Стив приникает лбом ко лбу, ища опору. И стонет. И Баки закрывает глаза. И Стив, наверное, тоже закрывает. Сил держаться больше не было, терпеть всё это — тем более. Тони толкнулся бёдрами вперёд: было горячо и одуряюще туго, и сладко, и горько, и убийственно хорошо; отпрянул и толкнулся ещё; и снова; господи, он был на грани, он не мог больше ни медленно, ни осторожно, он накрыл Стива собой и брал так, как будто не кончить хотел, а душу в него перелить. Стив прерывисто ахал. Барнс потянулся к нему и очередной вскрик поймал ртом; поцеловал, едва касаясь — как девчонку, как в первый раз в жизни. Трепетно и нежно. Замер разомкнутыми губами к разомкнутым губам. И Стива дёрнуло, повело, он простонал одно имя за другим, как будто они его тут вдвоём убивали. Содрогнулся, качнув стол, и сжался на члене долгой волной спазмов. И всё. Тони втиснулся в судорожно пульсирующее тело и кончил — до звона в ушах, до дрожи в коленях, обнимая, сжимая, пытаясь вплавить в себя, пытаясь забрать и оставить. Быть вместе хотя бы так. Хотя бы последнюю пару мгновений.

Потом он высвободился. Оперся на чёртов стол, переводя дыхание. Вытер лоб рукавом. Застегнул штаны.

Развернулся — и вышел. Хлопнув дверью до треска. Отправился прочь и как можно дальше, не прощаясь. А с кем?.. Сомневался, что его уход вообще заметил хоть кто-то.

…

Ярость оказалась отличным обезболивающим — черт знает сколько этажей он успел с ней пройти. Повторял, как мантру, считая ступени: будет здорово вернуться к себе в Башню. Давно пора. Он измотал себя чужим домом и чужими чувствами. Он стал невменяемым от безделья. Он должен запустить коммерческий проект с бытовыми роботами. И сделать отдельную благотворительную серию для домов престарелых. И дополнить экзокостюм Роудса независимыми колёсами для движения по ровной поверхности, а ещё он никогда, по большому счёту, не конструировал автомобили, и это — совсем уж неоправданное упущение, потому что… Лестница всё никак не кончалась. Грёбаные адовы круги.

В груди саднило так, что пришлось привалиться к стене, когда дошло до осознания. Рехнуться, когда же он умудрился так влипнуть, что соскакивать было больно? Когда всё, что не касалось Стива, стало настолько бесцветным — даже тошно вспоминать? И какого хрена Роджерс сделался центром его мира, чёртовым источником жизни, бьющей среди бездны водой — если самому ему это оказалось не нужно?

Тони остановился и сел прямо на ступени. Запас решимости иссякал, дальше начинались глупости. Хотелось закинуться. Или расплакаться. А больше всего — вернуться: хлопнуть дверью, чтоб вылетела насовсем, и встряхнуть за плечи. Если «нет», то пусть уже объявит это в лицо. Раз и навсегда. И скажет, почему. Рехнуться, что же он так…

Наверху забарабанили шаги. Тони дёрнулся было подобрать расстроенные чувства и встать с дороги — но нет, шли как раз к нему: он услышал короткий разбег — и прыжок, тяжёлый, гулкий, через целый лестничный марш или, может, даже в проём между этажами… И ещё один. И ещё. К щекам прилило. Тони обессиленно и зло обернулся, готовый выпалить хрен знает что: ради бога, валяй всё сразу — говори, что не хочешь, говори, что не нужен, говори так, чтобы я поверил — потому что, прости, не доходит, я не понимаю, ты так трахаешься, так обнимаешься, так смотришь — какого же чёрта-то! ведь я же мучаюсь, как дурак, я же от этого умираю, я почти свихнулся с тобой!..

Может, и не почти. За спиной был не Стив. За спиной, поймав руками перила, через ограждение перебирался Барнс. Как бродячий кот. Не для больных нервов картинка. Хорошо хоть, ума хватило не приближаться… Баки сделал ровно один шаг вниз, пока ловил равновесие — и сел прямо там, где был. Почти целым маршем выше Тони.

— Чего тебе? — бросил тот, чтобы ясно стало — для твоего же блага, лучше бы ничего.

— Ты забыл, — не сразу ответил киборг. И поднял руку.

В ладони у него была связка ключей.

Мать твою, подумал Тони. Пришёл искушать колеблющегося. Добивать лежачего. Баки звякнул металлом: коротко обозначив готовящийся бросок, запустил ключи в Тони. Тот запретил себе ловить — и всё равно машинально поймал. И сразу же положил от себя подальше.

— Мне не нужны.

— Я понял. — Барнс на него даже не смотрел. Чувство дистанции у него было что надо. — Но вдруг ещё станут нужны когда-то.

— Спасибо, нет, — мотнул головой Тони. — Вы мне оба поперёк горла. И ты перепутал. Это твои.

Баки невесть с какой печали сжал губы. Небрежно остриженные пряди падали ему на лицо. Как он сквозь них целиться-то мог, снайпер…

— Ты ему нужен, — сказал он как-то очень просто и совсем невпопад.

— Да? — Тони чуть не фыркнул. — Я не заметил. Может, ослеп. Смотреть было больно, как он тебя любит.

— Любит, — Барнс слегка кивнул. И длинно, прерывисто выдохнул. — Он это умеет. Он и так-то — ходячая щедрость, редко когда безопасная, а со мной — и вовсе… Самоубийственное расточительство. Я тоже люблю его, всю жизнь и вдребезги. Не знаю, может, даже прямо за это.

— Как я рад за вас. Ты бы знал.

— А ещё он любит всех, кого спасает, — Баки посмотрел на него. — И свой город. И родину. И идеи добра и мира. И толику ответственности каждого за происходящее вокруг. И тебя.

— Блядь, — от внезапности Тони коротко вспыхнул. — Иди уже, а? И я пойду.

Наверное, у него на лбу было написано, без чего именно он тут загибается на ступеньках.

Барнс помолчал.

— Ты ему нужен, — повторил он. И встал. — И сам знаешь это, и даже кипишь потому, что знаешь. Я ему, может, и дороже, но волнуешь ты его больше. Мне нужно было уйти, как только он привёл тебя обратно. Я просто не смог… отказаться.

— Да я-то тоже не смог, — пробормотал Тони. — И за это каждый раз теперь смотрю в упоении, как он целует тебя, пока я его трахаю. И боюсь лишний раз выйти из дома: вдруг он как-нибудь феерично кончит с тобой, и я вернусь к запертой двери?

— И я смотрю, — поднял голову Баки. — Зря боишься. У меня в голове автономная нейронная сеть, которую мало ли от чего перемкнёт. Слишком велик риск кончить со мной… как-нибудь чересчур феерично. И в последний раз в жизни.

— Охренеть, — сказал Тони. — А ты в курсе, что эта проблема решается парой магнитных фиксаторов?

— Нет, — ответил Барнс. Повёл стальным плечом и сжал пальцы в кулак. — Не решается. Он наверняка уже и не помнит, когда мы трахались с ним вдвоём. Это, наверное, тоже… в твою пользу.

— В твою. Потому что заставляет сильнее хотеть. Чёрт.

— Чёрт, — согласился Баки. Они смотрели друг на друга. Как впервые. Блядский цирк, Тони знал вкус его губ и даже хуже того, член его помнил на ощупь — а видеть… как будто раньше не видел никогда. — Ладно, я, в общем, уже решил для себя, что довольно. Не мне разрушать нормальную часть его жизни. Бери ключи, я сказал ему, что вернёшься ты. Хоть и не знаю, когда.

— Оба вернёмся, — отмахнулся Тони, тоже вставая. — Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной потому, что сам так решил, а не потому, что ты сбегаешь. Пусть всё-таки выберет. Если готов уйти — уйдёшь по его слову. А может, мне придётся. — Он поднялся к Барнсу и прихватил его за локоть. — Пошли. Если что, у меня осталось полно всяких наработок от Халкбастера, я тебе подарю. Сможешь трахаться, сколько угодно, хоть сверху, хоть снизу. Только если однажды он всё-таки придёт за этим ко мне — уж не обессудь.

— Когда он к тебе придёт, — предупредил Барнс, размеренно шагая по ступеням, — я не хочу об этом знать.

— Если наоборот — я о тебе тоже не хочу, — кивнул Тони.

Господи, им даже поспорить было не о чем.

Они так и дотянули до двери вдвоём и почти под руку. На пороге Баки с сомнением затормозил, и Тони вошёл первым, втащив его за собой.

— Стив! — позвал, как можно громче. — Эй, Кэп!

Ждал разноса. Ссориться и мириться сдержанно всегда было не про них, и тем неожиданнее казалась тишина. Тони оставил Барнса у двери и отправился искать Стива на кухню. Потом — в ванную. Потом — в пустую спальню. С распахнутым окном.

— Может, он за нами пошёл, наперехват, — сказал, самому себе не веря.

— Он забрал щит, — из холла ответил Баки.

— Ты что, думаешь, он?.. — Тони в растерянности выдвинул ящик с блокнотом и карандашами. Блокнота не было. И ветровки тоже. Тони рывком подобрался к окну и мысленно прочертил траекторию прыжка: на крышу соседнего дома, потом вниз. По идее, далеко уйти было нельзя…

Мотоцикл, вспыхнуло в голове. Можно было всё.

Барнс так и стоял на месте. Плечом к двери.

— Кажется, он бросил нас обоих, — произнёс очень спокойно.

— Бред какой-то, — Тони даже зажмурился на секунду. — Он же… Мы же…

— Я всё ждал, на чем он сломается. Я ушёл вчера. А ты — сегодня. Он нас понял. Не смог больше никого мучить.

— Пониматель, блядь, сотого уровня! — Тони вспыхнул и потянулся за телефоном. — Что он понял? Ты, вообще-то, до сих пор здесь, и я тоже. Какого хрена…

— Ты что, собрался его отговаривать?

Стив не отвечал. Тони посмотрел на экран старкфона, потом на Баки.

— А по-твоему, не надо?

Тот выразительно покачал головой.

— Заставили выбирать, как же, — Тони мучительно соображал, что делать. Стало почему-то смешно. Барнс тоже улыбнулся.

— Да. Он больше вообще ни на что не согласится, — сказал, заложив руки в карманы. — Ладно, пошли. Выпьешь хотя бы кофе.

Тони позволил довести себя до стола, на котором… Всего каких-нибудь полчаса назад. Рехнуться можно. Он упал на стул рядом с «Другом» и смотрел, как Барнс берет с полки две чашки.

— А если я просто напишу ему, что мы ждём здесь вместе? — спросил, поборов желание побиться лбом о столешницу. — Что у нас всё хорошо, и мы оба…

— Не стоит. Он же не террорист.

Тони потянулся и включил кофемашину в сеть. Помог Баки пристроить чашку и сам нажал кнопку запуска:

— Что предлагаешь делать?

— Поеду к Сэму. А ты — куда собирался.

— Я имею в виду…

— Я всё понял. Просто пока не знаю. Он придёт, если захочет, но для этого ещё нужно, чтобы захотел. Может быть, понадобится время. И уж точно — не давить.

— Ты мне прекрати вот это вот всё, — не выдержал Тони. В машине кипела вода, шипела мельница, и бездействовать на этом фоне было особенно трудно. — Нельзя, не знаю, не могу… Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. И точка.

— Я хочу, чтобы он захотел вернуться, — поправил Барнс.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Ты помнишь, что он любит?.. — Тони забрал у робота и протянул через стол готовую чашку эспрессо. И даже замер — так ярко вспыхнуло озарение. — Помнишь, с чего мы начинали?

— Ты хочешь сказать, — Баки взял кофе и совершенно неожиданно уставился в него, как старшеклассник, — на диване в той комнате?

— Именно, — кивнул Тони. — Мы не будем писать Стиву. Мы отправим ему видео.

— Не надо, — нахмурился Барнс. — Сейчас это будет неискренне. И отчаянно. У него чутьё на такие вещи.

— А мы не будем неискренне, — усмехнулся Тони. — Не дёргайся. Вот так… — он всунул старкфон в руки «Другу», поднял на уровень глаз, развернул к Баки и включил запись. — Скажи что-нибудь. Всё равно что, я не пишу звук… И улыбнись.

Барнс в замешательстве опустил голову. Прерывисто вздохнул. Потом поднял глаза. Несколько секунд смотрел прямо в камеру и, наконец, решился:

— Прости, Стиви. Возвращайся.

— Неплохо, — Тони встал за его спиной, быстро склонился над плечом — и, пользуясь внезапностью, поцеловал в щеку. Вышел из кадра и отправил ролик Роджерсу, не пересматривая. — На сегодня хватит. А завтра будет видно. Ты со мной?

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Да, — сказал он. — Конечно, да.


	3. Пониматель птиц

— Ты его видел с тех пор? — небрежно спросил Старк, глядя за боковое стекло. За стеклом нервно дёргался в пробке ещё один ряд машин: кто-то безнадёжно пробовал перестроиться, кто-то возмущённо гудел, со всех сторон мелькали пятна отраженного света.

— Нет. — Баки очень некстати потерял сцепление и заглох. Пришлось возиться с зажиганием; он в сотый раз тронулся с места, вслед за всеми проехал очередной птичий шаг — и затормозил. Сварочный лазер в багажнике качнулся. Сколько они его ни крепили, при движении тяжёлый агрегат шатало.

Как самого Баки при мысли о Стиве. До сих пор, несмотря ни на что.

Он действительно не видел Стива с того самого дня. И не слышал, и даже не знал, где тот находится: однажды во время пробежки поймал на случайной радиоволне, что Капитан Америка вызвался сопровождать антарктическую экспедицию института Скотта — но переключился раньше любых подробностей. И было это слишком давно.

— И я нет, — сказал Старк, всё ещё глядя в окно. — Не успел перехватить до отлёта. Пару раз пытался звонить. Потом бросил. — Он помолчал. — Я не жалею, да и не о чем. Но от этого ни хрена не легче. Стесняюсь спросить, как ты жил без него целых два года. 

Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза. 

— При том, что тебе-то было ещё хуже, — добавил Старк. — Ты и связаться с ним мог когда захочешь, и знал, что он ждёт. А ведь даже не пикнул, чёртов будда. Тут два месяца — и те пережить бы, тут каждый день считаешь, зарубки ставишь чуть ли не на горле, по ночам вскакиваешь с мыслью: вдруг у него уже кто-то есть... Я в скором времени рехнусь так. Сожгу себе процессор своей же силой воли. — Он вздохнул. — И вариантов, вообще-то, нет.

Впереди вариантов тоже не было. Светофор переключился на зелёный, но пробка встала в обоих направлениях — до того глухо, что впору было мечтать о грузовом вертолёте. Они застряли в ловушке. В двух ловушках. Супергерои.

В дорожную попались совсем неосмотрительно: в обеденный перерыв Баки коротко надиктовал на автоответчик Старка, что съезжает из бывшей общей квартиры и есть необходимость забрать вещи. Тони бодрым голосом обещал всю неделю быть в Шанхае, так что его инструменты предстояло увозить с собой — но к семи перезвонил с просьбой открыть дверь. И оказался прямо за ней. Самую габаритную технику Баки уже отнёс в машину, и то ли от неожиданности, то ли чему-то поддавшись, предложил отвезти. Тони не отказался. Они вдвоём погрузили в старый «Форд» остальное и спохватились, только выдвинувшись к тоннелю на Манхэттен. Все подступы к нему стояли. Тем транспортировка и кончилась. 

— Не заблуждайся на мой счёт, — сказал Баки. — Я тоже... в яме.

— Утешил, — вздохнул Тони. — Хочешь сказать, лёгкого пути нет?

— Нет.

— Но ты вроде неплохо справился тогда.

— Я даже не справлялся. Держал в уме, что у него кто-то есть, и всё. Примерно как ты сказал, только не вдруг, а наверняка. У него кто-то есть. В порядке вещей. У него своя жизнь, и ему в ней хорошо. 

— Точно будда, — Старк присвистнул. — Так и жил два года — с мыслью о ком-то, с кем он тут?..

Баки взглянул на него. Было бы смешно, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства.

— Я паршиво жил те два года, — сказал он. — Но всё-таки лучше, чем сейчас: я ему не мешал, и это был мой выбор. А теперь он выбрал сам. И конец. Ничего не сделаешь, остаётся только с этим свыкаться. Может быть, как раз сейчас, пока мы сидим здесь, его кто-то клеит. Прямо на полярной станции... или где он там. И он клеится. Представь это в красках, и жить дальше станет легче.

— Блядь, — Старка дёрнуло. Он болезненно поморщился и тут же потёр лицо ладонью — спрятал выражение. — Вот это сейчас было лишнее... совсем лишнее, ей-богу. Знаешь, что: ты неслабо так нагнетаешь. Палку перегибаешь, и я не понимаю, зачем. Конечно, его кто-нибудь клеит — но чёрта с два там. Он не клеится, он, как обычно, тормозит четырьмя колёсами. Либо я вообще его не знаю, либо на уме у него до сих пор ты. И, надеюсь, я. И ему ни хрена не хорошо.

— Ну, это он переживёт, — Баки попробовал усмехнуться. В надежде, что выйдет не слишком криво: Тони внимательно изучал его профиль. — Даже если и не хорошо, с нами всё-таки было хуже. Иначе он не ушёл бы. Не захотел и не смог.

— Он не хотел и не мог, — помолчав, сказал Старк. — Он и ушёл-то от обоих, чтобы не уйти от одного. Парадоксальный, мать его, демон нравственности.

— Это же неважно, — тоже помолчав, ответил Баки. — Это значит, что мы были одинаково ему нужны. И не значит, что сильно. В конце концов, не мог, но смог — очень в духе Стива. Ушёл, и точка, остальное можно забыть. А ты в самом деле долго не протянешь, если не отпустишь его.

Тони вздохнул.

— Не хочу отпускать, — сказал он, снова глядя куда-то далеко. — Всё думаю: он побродит ещё день, два, десять... И вернётся. Со своего долбаного Южного Полюса и вообще. И всё станет, как было, а может, даже лучше, и от этого ни хрена не хочется перечёркивать своими руками...

— Сдашься? — спросил Баки.

Старк не ответил. До них как раз дошла очередная волна движения: Баки плавно продвинулся ещё на пару шагов вперед. Остановился у загруженного перекрёстка. 

— То есть, это не мое дело, — сказал сквозь запоздалую неловкость. — Я, в конце концов, не знаю, как надо, и одобрять твой выбор меня никто не просил. Если станет совсем тяжко, ты можешь к нему поехать. У него гора с плеч упадёт, я уверен. Может, он даже не откажется... начать сначала. Так что делай, как считаешь нужным.

Старк посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— Просто это не изменит его условий, — добавил Баки. — А они, по-моему... Ты, по-моему...

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Тони, — я понял. 

С минуту они сидели в тишине, глядя в окна.

— Ты не против размяться? — спросил Старк. — Как относишься к мытью машины в бесконтактной ручной мойке?

Баки посмотрел на него.

— К чему, прости?

— К мытью машины в бесконтактной ручной мойке. Силами меня и тебя. Это, по-моему, намного лучше, чем стоять на месте и ни хрена не делать. Так что?

— Что? — Баки все ещё не очень понимал. — Ты собрался мыть машину? Вот эту и вот сейчас? Шутишь?

— А похоже? Я собрался украсть у пробки полчаса времени, которое уже всё равно не моё, и провести его чуть бодрее, чем сидя на заднице. — Старк сверился с дисплеем на запястье и показал рукой: — Мойка — слева, на Юнион-стрит, сразу за двадцатиэтажкой. Очень надеюсь, что это не вопрос принципов или чести. 

— Не вопрос, — подтвердил Баки, ощупью включая указатель поворота и выезжая на перекрёсток. Встречные полосы были заняты, поток стоял плотно, и просачиваться сквозь него предстояло с максимумом неудобств — но Баки в самом деле был не против. Чем дольше думал, тем больше был не против. — Просто это как-то... — он поискал слова, которыми можно было бы безобидно обозначить вопиющую несовместимость Старка с водой и грязью. Но не нашёл. — Ты мог бы просто побродить в сумерках.

— Ну-ну, — кивнул Тони. — Мне позарез нужно полезное занятие. А в сумерки можно отправить, наоборот, тебя. Я, вообще-то, в долгу за помощь с перевозкой. 

— Не придумывай. 

— Ладно, не в долгу. Но ты всё равно не обязан участвовать. 

Навстречу началось невнятное движение: одна помеха ушла с пути, следующая притормозила. В первом ряду встречных машин возник сужающийся створ; Баки выкрутил руль и нырнул туда, вдавив акселератор. Старк непроизвольно схватился за ручной тормоз: второй ряд реагировал позже, просвет в потоке искривило и повело. Руки на рычаге столкнулись. Баки на мгновение накрыл чужие пальцы, дёрнул тормоз и рывками газа довернул машину ещё левее прямо на месте. Вписался под острым углом, пролетел насквозь, выровнял руль — был в режиме робота, на всё ушло две секунды — и машину качнуло, как лодку. Старк выругался и засмеялся. 

Под его взглядом Баки молча въехал в ворота мойки. Завёл машину в ближайший бокс и выключил зажигание. Вышел, на ходу вытряхивая из бумажника всё, что звенело: операционная панель была устроена на стене с его стороны, и монеты в приёмник он забросил, не оглядываясь. Понятия не имел, как Старк представляет себе дальнейшее. Но в сумерки не собирался точно. 

Тони представлял себе всё вполне серьёзно. Когда Баки обернулся, уже снимал с крепления пистолет для подачи воды; длинная струйная трубка на секунду напомнила ствол боевого "Скорпиона". Светлый пиджак Старк оставил в машине. Свободной рукой небрежно закатывал рукав рубашки.

Не на что было смотреть, а перестать удалось не сразу. Слишком контрастно сложилось всё вместе — откровенный глянец, чёрный шёлк, аристократичная бородка и дорогие очки — а с ними старый "Форд", ржавеющий пистолет и потёртые, мутные от вечных потёков воды кольца шланга высокого давления. Картинка была такой броской, что казалась постановочной. Реальной её делали только голые руки — жёсткие, быстрые, тут и там тронутые случайными шрамами и следами мелких ожогов. Сдавленные кибербраслетами и темные от загара. Баки смутно жалел, что нечем заснять: Стив не однажды пытался рассказывать, как это бывает красиво, но он так ни разу и не услышал — эти разговоры всегда заканчивались одинаково, и каждый раз было не до Тони.

— Либо я дурак, — произнёс тем временем Старк, всё ещё взвешивая пистолет в ладони, — либо курок для воды просится куда-то сюда, на тыл рукоятки. — Он на секунду поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Баки над пыльным капотом. — Чтобы отдача струи сама вжимала его в кисть. Так будет легче. Или нет?

Баки подавил желание встряхнуться. Потерял ответ вместе с мыслью. Нет? Да? Есть ли разница?..

— Слава богу, — с трудом нашёлся он, — а я почти поверил, что ты в порядке вещей моешь машины для развлечения. 

— Нет, конечно, — подтвердил Тони. — В последний раз было чёрт-те когда, посредством ведра и мочалки. Но эти курки в самом деле можно переконструировать. Расход воды и времени станет меньше. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Вдруг получился бы тот самый пистолет Старка, которым я бы гордился. Ладно, хватит, запускай уже.

Баки отвернулся и молча выбрал на настенной панели кнопку подачи воды. «Хватит», — мысленно повторил себе слова Тони. Услышал за спиной щелчок того самого курка и сразу же — удар струи по металлу. Очень кстати окатило холодом — это в стороны полетели брызги, разбитые высоким давлением в туманную взвесь. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, помощь Старку была не нужна. И нелогично устроенные курки ему не мешали. Он в три шага обошел капот, размашистыми движениями сбивая пыль с ветрового стекла; быстро прочесал струей переднее крыло и водительскую дверь. На секунду присел, выбивая грязь из-под колесной арки — и тут же поднялся, двинулся дальше — спиной вперёд, держа струйную трубку на уровне крыши. Тянулся, доставая углы. Не глядя, перешагивал лужи. Лавировал между оседавшими вокруг машины облаками тумана, отшатывался от случайных брызг. В этом было что-то от упражнений с оружием. По полу вовсю текло, но Тони то ли доверял себе, то ли плевать хотел на то безбожно дорогое, во что он там был обут. Работал уверенно и быстро. До сих пор не вымок. И всё ещё ни к чему не притёрся.

Рассматривать его только было совсем ни к чему. Меньше чем за минуту он обошёл машину по кругу и опять оказался напротив. Вскинул голову — и перехватил взгляд. Баки поднял большой палец, больше просто ничего не оставалось — и даже не увидел, а угадал намеченное движение: прямо в него от крыши длинной дугой отскочила струя воды. Конечно, он успел пригнуться — на автопилоте, ещё не поняв даже, в чём дело, и в сторону ушёл с разворота одним шагом. Но всё равно это было лишнее.

— Чертяка, — поздравил его Старк. — Ну, а я всё равно обречён. 

Он поднял пистолет и коротко пальнул водой вверх; струя ударила в потолок, и вниз частой дробью полетели брызги. Тони запрокинул голову им навстречу, сдёрнул очки и со смехом выругался.

Вода кончилась. С трубки медленно стекали на пол последние капли. 

— Дальше я сам, — не выдержал Баки. Со всем этим надо было заканчивать, и ничего лучшего он не придумал: обогнул «Форд» и взял с крепления второй моечный пистолет. — Будь добр, запусти мне подачу пены. И встань подальше. Просто на всякий случай. 

...

К себе на новое место он добрался почти в полночь. С пустым багажником и тяжелой головой. Откопал на дне рюкзака фотоаппарат и минут десять остывал возле дома, снимая отражение огней в безупречно оттёртом ветровом стекле.

Его теперешнюю квартиру на двадцать третьем этаже язык не повернулся бы назвать жилой. В спальне были только голые стены, пол и большое окно, из которого простреливалась вся комната за вычетом одного угла. В этом углу Баки и бросил надувной матрас. Вытащил из рюкзака свёрток белья и отнёс еду в холодильник.

Лучше этой пустоты было не придумать. Он слишком долго и слишком легко делил жильё со Стивом — и сейчас не хотел об этом помнить; не помнить в пустоте было чуть проще. На прежнем месте спотыкался о каждую мелочь. И даже когда не оставалось мелочей: «Здесь нужно сделать уборку. Или наоборот — пару окопов посередине». «Уютное человеческое жилище! Не может быть, что твоё!..» Интонации Стива въелись под кожу. Его больше не было рядом, но Баки из него состоял. 

Он заставил себя встряхнуться. Вылил в рот пакет молока, дошёл до ванной, разделся и помок под душем. Бросил на матрас пару простыней. Состыковал фотоаппарат с зарядным устройством и улёгся. 

У Стива своя жизнь, напомнил себе, глядя в потолок. И ему в ней хорошо. Пусть так и будет. Парадоксальный демон нравственности, отчаянное сердце, сумасшедший любимый друг; они просто не должны были больше встретиться после призыва в сто седьмой пехотный. Вот тогда всё кончилось бы плохо, но ясно. Ни сумятицы, ни боли, ни нелишних третьих, ни неразрешимых вопросов, ни тупиковых ходов. В действительности получилось не так. Но Стиву — за его яростный жар, за нежелание смиряться, за каждый шаг навстречу — Стиву Баки был только благодарен.

Он закрыл глаза и провалился в сон, почти улыбаясь.

...

Спортзал реабилитационного центра находился на цокольном этаже. Оснащен был скромно и размерами не то, чтобы велик. До Баки им почти не пользовались — Сэм говорил, по психологическим причинам. Тем, кому зал предназначался, легче было тренироваться дома. Или не тренироваться вообще. 

У Баки получилось наоборот. Тягать железо в квартире на троих он не хотел, а забросить совсем — не мог: бионическая рука весила почти двадцать килограммов, и её вес вёл спину так нещадно, что для раскачки мышечного корсета требовалось работать над ним каждый день. Первую неделю Баки был в зале совершенно один. Потом неподалёку устроились двое отставников — пришли неизвестно зачем, больше поглядывали в его сторону, чем работали. Но на следующий день появились снова. И снова. И стали приходить постоянно. Баки отрабатывал на пределе сил, у него дрожали колени, срывались ладони и подламывалась живая рука; Сэм говорил, обычному человеку заниматься с ним рядом легче, чем одному. Кроме того, в арсенале Зимнего Солдата были способы увеличить нагрузку без подходящих снарядов. Или, наоборот, перераспределить, компенсируя повреждения мышц. Парни почти сразу попросили скорректировать их упражнения, и Баки сделал, что мог. Через месяц в спортзале собирались уже две терапевтических группы целиком, а в их контрольных тестах появилось что-то такое, ради чего Сэм привёл третью. Упорнее других занимались ветераны с тяжелыми телесными травмами — люди, редко вообще дозревавшие до готовности хоть что-то тренировать в чужом присутствии. Они заранее делились по времени, чтобы в четырёхчасовой заход Баки могли уложиться все. И ещё через пару недель реабилитационный центр предложил ему постоянную работу. 

Это было открытие. До тех пор Баки даже не думал, что специальным навыкам Зимнего Солдата можно найти ненасильственное применение. Он согласился. И стал пробовать ещё: инструкторскую должность в школе экстремального вождения. Промышленный альпинизм. Водолазное дело. Даже с несколькими из его иностранных языков можно было пытаться работать, но до такого Баки ещё не дозрел. 

Сегодня он тренировал до трёх. На прицеле, в основном, держал новичка с ранением в ключицу и геометрией плечевого пояса ещё хуже своей. А закруглялся вместе с Сэмом: под занавес они вдвоём подтягивались на параллельных брусьях. Пять подходов по двадцать разным хватом, кто быстрее. Уилсон выигрывал всегда; в перерывах драматично напевал Глорию Гейнор и «Аллилуйя». Баки каждый раз ловил себя на желании предложить этому придурку и руку и сердце, но Сэм и тут успевал раньше. Потом валился на пол и, распластавшись на спине, с комичным надрывом насвистывал в потолок что-то про последний танец, пока Баки догонялся отжиманиями в углу. 

Но сегодня всё пошло не так. Баки едва успел принять упор лёжа, как Сэм наскоро перевёл дыхание и сел рядом. 

— Стив возвращается, — негромко сказал над головой. И сразу как будто коврик из-под ладоней вынес. — Будет в городе в ближайшие дни. 

Баки качнулся вниз и замер у пола. Сдул со лба мокрые пряди. Подумал — и не ответил. Стив его больше не касался.

— Ничего не отморозил и даже не простыл, —продолжил Сэм. — Вижу, тебе неинтересно, так что это просто на всякий случай. 

Он сделал ещё одну паузу. Баки снова её не заполнил. Со своей стороны он не сообщал Сэму ничего. Плохо представлял, сколько правды тот знает. Начал набирать скорость до базовой — три отжимания в две секунды, сперва на обеих руках, потом на одной.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — помолчав, добавил Сэм. Всё равно что добил.

— Мне правда... неинтересно. Он вписан... во все мои... медицинские... карты... как доверенное... лицо. Можешь сообщать... что считаешь нужным... не ставя меня... в известность.

— Я так и понял, что у тебя он спросить не может. — Сэму стоило бы отдать и руку, и сердце, и оба легких. — Сказал: много работаешь. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Баки. Довёл счёт отжиманий до двухсот и, не снижая темпа, поставил на пол вторую руку. Перенёс вес — поймал равновесие, не касаясь пола ногами. Отработал серию подъемов на одних кистях. Потом вернул ноги в упор, оттолкнулся сильнее — и, наоборот, хлопнул в ладони. Сделал три десятка высоких рывков.

— Не за что. Он приглашён к нам на пятилетие открытия. Пообещал быть.

— Вот и пересечемся. Не придавишь... грузом? 

— Почему же не придавить, — Сэм потянулся в сторону за железными блинами. Встал и, примерившись к ритму, опустил Баки на лопатки десять килограммов. Приценился — и в два захода принёс ещё четыре по столько же. — Если будет невмоготу, скажи.

— Пока... нормально.

— Я не про блины. 

— И я... не про них. — Хотя теперь, с грузом, сил осталось еле-еле доползти до положенных пятисот раз. По спине текло. Дойдя до третьей сотни, Баки замедлился, переставил руки ближе и поднялся на кулаки. Продолжил, удерживая хотя бы плавность движения, раз уж скорость ушла. — У меня нет причин... избегать Стива. Работа отдельно... от всего.

— Как знаешь, — сказал Сэм. — Звучит вроде правильно. Может, тебе ещё пару гирь накинуть?.. Это шутка, если что.

— Как ты... добр, — выдохнул Баки. Отжался ещё пару раз и опустился к полу — уткнулся в покрытие лбом. Резко дошёл до той точки, где нужная нагрузка не сходилась с возможностями сердца. С ним это часто бывало, в его теле всё всему противоречило. — И это... без шуток.

— Да ни хрена. Просто не хочу тебе плохого. И Кэпу, конечно, тоже.

— Спасибо. — В глазах прояснялось быстро. Баки снова поднялся на руках, сделал ещё три десятка рывков; на четвёртом опять потерял картинку и взял паузу. Добирал положенное со скрипом. — Для меня неплохо... реже затрагивать тему Кэпа. 

— И чаще налегать на физические упражнения, ага. — Сэм вздохнул. Глянул в сторону и неожиданно присвистнул. — Что я вижу! Сейчас будет совсем тяжко.

— Не мечтай, — отозвался Баки. Выдернул себя в очередной подъем и вскинул голову, ища взглядом, что там Сэма вдохновило. Какой-нибудь немаленький блин или гирю, или, может...

А упёрся в мягкие кожаные лоуферы. В костюм цвета морской пены. В узел фиолетового галстука, в злые вишни темных глаз и нервный угол рта. У входа в зал, сложив руки на груди, с нечитаемым выражением лица стоял Тони Старк. 

Это было не то чтобы неподъёмно, но в самом деле очень тяжело.

— Привет, стрит-дансеры, — поймав на себе оторопевший взгляд, сказал Тони. Сдёрнул очки и пошёл навстречу. — Что у вас тут за бэттл на двоих?

— Ты про нашу разминку? — уточнил Сэм. — Мы так каждый день. А ты здесь зачем?

— У меня ПТСР, ты не знал? — Старк небрежно сунул очки во внутренний карман пиджака. Подпрыгнул и повис на брусе. Подтянулся пять или шесть раз, потерял ритм, уголком перебросил себя через перекладину и спрыгнул. 

— Психолог нужен, значит, — кивнул Сэм. — Ну, располагайся. Подберём тебе кого-нибудь. На курс терапии.

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Старк. — Я чересчур запущен, так что меня вполне устроил бы Барнс на пять минут. — Он помедлил и, кашлянув, добавил: — Если можно, разумеется. 

Барнс как раз выжимал последние четыре десятка, не отвлекаясь. 

— Есть разговор, — добавил Тони куда-то в сторону. 

— Извини, — Баки рассчитывал дыхание. — Я вчера наговорился... на месяц вперёд. 

— Не о том же, — пообещал Старк. Они столкнулись взглядами, и Баки опять неприятно изумился себе — уже уставать начал от своей легкой впечатляемости. И бессмысленной симпатии. — Серьёзно. 

— Не то... меня вряд ли касается.

— Это значит «не буду даже слушать»? — Тони вспыхнул на секунду и тут же взял себя в руки. — Или, может, всё-таки «посмотрим»? 

— Я готов, — палку он всё-таки перегнул. Баки стряхнул со спины груз, выпрямился во весь рост. Руку для пожатия предлагать не стал, её сначала надо было вытереть. 

— А если не здесь? — спросил Тони.

— Тогда минут через десять. — Баки нашел в кармане ключ от своей комнаты и протянул Старку, стараясь не капать с пальцев. 

— Я подожду, — Тони обвёл его взглядом от мокрых волос до мокрых носков. Забрал ключ и вышел, не спрашивая, куда. 

Баки с неудовольствием поймал себя на том, что смотрит в ему в спину. Обернулся — и наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Уилсона.

— Мне тоже это всё не по душе, — кивнул тот. — В случае чего позови на помощь. 

...

Когда Баки вошёл к себе, на ходу собирая вымытые волосы в хвост, Старк сидел на подоконнике. У его бедра стояли два стаканчика с кофе. 

— Как-то всё… не так, как надо. — Тони подвинул один стакан ближе к краю, в сторону Баки. — Это тебе.

— Спасибо. Я могу в ответ? — Баки вытащил из холодильника свёрток с сэндвичами: восьмую часть своих ежедневных четырех тысяч калорий, разбитых по приемам. Вскрыл её и положил на подоконник рядом со стаканами. — Так чему я обязан?..

— Вот сменный объектив от твоего фотоаппарата, — Тони кивнул на стол. — Нашёл в укладке с оптикой, хотел отослать — и вспомнил, что не знаю адреса. Хотя формально даже должен. — Он заходил откуда-то очень издалека, и Баки не понимал, всерьёз или в шутку. При такой занятости, как у Старка, ни объектив, ни адрес ни черта не значили. — Не проблема, конечно, но это было бы... некорректно. Ну, и ещё назрел один вопрос.

Тони взял свой стакан и поднёс к губам. Баки ждал, безотчетно провожая взглядом каждое движение.

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь? 

— Кх... — он даже вздрогнул. — Это личная информация. 

— Я догадываюсь. И?..

— Слишком личная. Её я никому не должен даже формально.

Старк тихо чертыхнулся.

— Ты как подросток. На всё два ответа: нет и не скажу. — Он помолчал, глядя поверх стакана. — Ладно, у меня тоже никого нет. Знаешь, что дальше?

— Вряд ли. 

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером?

— Нет, — для разнообразия Баки покачал головой. Ему требовалась хотя бы секундная пауза, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что речь пойдёт о Стиве вопреки обещаниям. Она, похоже, каким-то образом и шла. 

А ещё вспомнилось — десяток жизней назад такую игру с ним затевали девушки. Ни один вопрос в ней на самом деле не равнялся предложению. Старк девушкой не был, но чувства юмора у него бы хватило. 

— Жаль, — он поднял бровь. — А что насчёт завтра?

— Тоже нет.

— Послезавтра? 

— Нет. 

— В пятницу? 

— После шести.

— Отлично. 

— Для чего? 

Тони отставил стакан и сложил на груди руки. 

— Машину помыть, — произнёс он подчёркнуто небрежно. — Ну, как вариант. Но можно бы ещё поужинать вместе, в смысле, встретиться, вернее, попробовать... Если спросишь, что именно, я тебе вломлю. 

— Это плохая идея.

— Я при оружии, — Тони пожал плечами. Помолчал и уточнил: — Это означает отказ?

Баки молча кивнул. Наблюдал, как на щеках Старка вспыхивают пятна.

— Почему? — спросил Тони неожиданно жёстко. 

— Я не хочу.

— В смысле, есть причины? 

— Интуиция, — Баки подыскал одно слово, хотя перечислять можно было до утра. Начиная с Зимнего Солдата, заканчивая Стивом, которому их приключения будут безразличны, и не обходя себя самого, которому наоборот. 

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Тони. — Что ж, прекрасно. — Его дёргало; он хлопнул себя по карманам, как будто за пять минут мог потерять в этой комнате что-то важное, и машинально поправил узел галстука. — Тогда пока. Спасибо за перфоманс, цирк с железом был неплох. — Он снисходительно припечатал Баки по плечу, в несколько шагов пересёк комнату и громыхнул дверью.

В повисшей тишине Баки наконец взял с подоконника кофе. Выпил одним глотком; «Не жалею, да и не о чем, — говорил Старк вчера, — но от этого ни хрена не легче». Вот примерно так чувствовал себя и он. Свалился в кресло и распечатал пакет с объективом, пытаясь вернуть себе рабочий настрой: после перерыва собирался ехать на трек, в запасе оставалось полчаса или даже меньше...

В это время по коридору прозвучали быстрые шаги. Старк распахнул дверь без стука. Вошёл обратно в комнату, на ходу стягивая пиджак, и швырнул его в сторону.

— Я хотел по-хорошему, — сказал, переводя дыхание. На секунду привалился к двери и посмотрел так, что в ответ прохладно ёкнуло в груди. — Но ты сам напросился.

Он шагнул к креслу и склонился над Баки, опираясь на подлокотники. Окатил жаром, запахом, близостью. Баки напрягся, собираясь отодвинуться вместе с креслом — но Тони вовремя замер. Завис на пару секунд, как будто воздух между ними стал упругим — от этой паузы навстречу толкнулось удивление, а за ним ожидание — и потянулся вперед очень медленно. Очень осторожно. Устранил всякое расстояние. Коснулся виском виска, щекой — щеки. 

Эту игру Баки тоже знал. Но тоже — только с одной стороны, и диспозиция дезориентировала его совсем. Кем он был — обороной? С густеющим напряжением в штанах? С сожалениями насчёт пятницы?

— Скажи ещё раз, — прошептал Старк, задевая кожу дыханием. Как будто слышал — или понимал очень хорошо. Дыхание было жарким, руки тоже — вверх по живому предплечью и стальным пластинам; он и весь почему-то казался горячее, чем Баки, даром что термогенез у него был обычный человеческий. — Повтори, что не хочешь. Что тебе не нужно. Я уйду, обещаю, — Тони сдерживал лёгкую дрожь, а когда Баки в ответ тоже слегка тряхнуло — уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. И это выбило из самообладания что-то совсем краеугольное. — Ты меня больше не увидишь. Просто повтори — и мы не будем к этому возвращаться... 

— Я сказал: плохая идея, — с готовностью выдохнул Баки. На волне тихо подступающего гнева получилось чуть ли не по слогам. — Не знаю, что тут можно объяснять! Ты хочешь устроить эксперимент? Убедиться? 

Старк приподнялся, глядя ему в лицо. Подался ещё ближе; не разрывая контакта, сел верхом на колени. От этого самонадеянного безумия даже погасла злость. 

Было одуряюще горячо и тяжело. 

Кресло скрипнуло — показалось, где-то не в этой комнате. 

— Я не боюсь, — совершенно серьёзно произнёс Тони. — А ты прямо всё заранее знаешь?

И Баки поцеловал его.

Они сразу столкнулись языками — хотя начать он пытался как можно легче, и Старк, кажется, тоже. Осторожность получилась какая-то пьяная: губы едва соприкоснулись, а язык по языку прошёлся жарко. И сразу же — ещё раз, и ещё — это было неподконтрольно, и ещё... а потом Тони склонился чуть ближе и пропустил язык в рот. Дыхание перехватило. Баки повернул голову, ища самое удобное положение, и скользнул, лаская. Хотел, чтобы Старка обожгло хоть вполовину так же сильно, как его самого. Тони поймал его язык и со стоном задержал на пару секунд. Отпустил — и губы сразу же снова встретились с разомкнутыми губами. Теперь была очередь Баки; он подался навстречу, облегчая вторжение, но ни ловить, ни удерживать не стал. Тони коротко посмотрел из-под ресниц — и повторил ещё, прикрыв глаза. И снова; и опять; с каждым разом получалось всё глубже и медленнее, его потряхивало долгой, крупной дрожью, и в конце концов он потянул Баки к себе, обхватывая шею ладонями. Выпутал резинку из волос и запустил в них пальцы. Когда Баки сдался и поймал его в засос, застонали оба. 

Как же легко сносило крышу встречное возбуждение. Даже такое эфемерное.

— Блядство... — выдохнул Тони прямо в губы. Оторвался и уткнулся куда-то в шею. — Что же ты делаешь...

— А ты? — Баки запоздало осознал, что гладит его бёдра сквозь шероховатую ткань брюк. Вдавил ладони чуть сильнее и отодвинул Тони. Почти снял с колен. 

И едва не кончил: от тронувшегося внутри острого сожаления, от чужого сопротивления, от движения навстречу. От прерывистого выдоха, от горячих губ на горле. 

— Т-ш-ш, — хрипло прошептал Тони. — Вот этого не надо. Мне полночи снилось, как мы трахаемся. В боксе мойки, на капоте. Я знаю, что ты ни шагу вперёд не сделаешь, но ты смотришь. Я вижу. Я спотыкаюсь, когда ты смотришь... Будет хорошо, я обещаю.

— Не будет, — Баки даже пришёл в себя. — Мы не станем выяснять. Ты мне нравишься, очень нравишься — но Зимний Солдат сюда не прорвётся. И с тобой один на один не останется. — Он оттолкнул Старка чуть жёстче, но сопротивления в этот раз не встретил совсем: Тони неожиданно легко спрыгнул с его колен. 

Молча дошёл до двери и запер её.

Его пиджак валялся в стороне; прежде, чем получилось выругаться, Старк дотянулся до него и встряхнул, не глядя. Из карманов со стуком и звоном посыпались металлические предметы. Тони на секунду склонился — и выпрямился с компактным пистолетом в руке. Вороненым сорок вторым глоком.

— Как с тобой трудно, — сказал почти шёпотом. Сдвинул затвор, щёлкнул предохранителем. Вернулся к Баки и, остановившись в полушаге, протянул руку — упёрся дулом в грудь. Повёл ствол выше: по ключицам и шее. Тронул горло. Упёрся срезом под подбородок. 

Глядя в глаза, медленно сел обратно на колени. 

Баки не двигался. 

— Вот что, — Тони сглотнул, как будто держал глок у собственного виска. — Давай так: мы кончали с тобой не раз и не десять. Твоего маньчжурского заместителя не было и не будет. Но если вдруг — я его убью. Клянусь. Я не Стив, я сделаю это с таким удовольствием, что даже рассказывать не хочу, вдруг ты ещё передумаешь. А до тех пор предлагаю играть честно. 

Баки вопросительно поднял бровь. Был уже не на шутку пьян от него. И обещать мог только наоборот.

— Это значит — ты целуешь меня, а я тебя, — сказал Тони, придвигаясь ближе. — И всё.

И всё. Баки склонил голову набок, надёжнее упираясь челюстью в дульный срез — и то ли сам потянулся к Старку, то ли его потянул к себе. Не уверен был, что Тони успеет выстрелить при необходимости, зато он мог спустить курок случайно — и это освобождало до чувства полёта. Под губами оказались жёсткий ворот рубашки и гулко, мощно бьющаяся за ним жилка; Баки плавно повёл ртом вверх по шее, чувствуя, как на горячее касание отзывается пульс и как прерывисто Тони дышит. Как он подаётся всем телом, вжимаясь ещё теснее, ещё плотнее, ещё правильнее: животом к животу, стояком к стояку, до искр, до стона, до непроизвольного толчка бёдрами. Как он дрожит. Как качает пистолетом, приподнимая подбородок себе навстречу, как накрывает губы губами. Можно было рехнуться, и Баки, кажется, так и сделал — забросил ему на шею руки. Обе. Повод кончить стал очень веским — теперь это было что-то вроде последнего желания. Если Тони собирался им воспользоваться в своих целях, то тут они были на равных.

Мысль о Стиве полоснула — и погасла. Стива между ними больше не было. Только одежда, и ту Тони второпях расстёгивал одной рукой. Баки сдвинулся чуть ниже, облегчая ему задачу. Они сталкивались языками. Губы горели. Баки потянул галстук и выдернул из-под воротника; скользил ладонями везде, где мог дотянуться. Тони прогибался в спине и сжимал коленями бёдра. От касания членом к члену оба вздрогнули. Старк перехватил ладонью жёстко и тесно, сжал вместе — и остановился. Баки сразу же отпустил его рот. Пару секунд смотрел в глаза с расстояния выдоха: заодно хотел запомнить. А потом Тони склонился к нему. Прижался лбом ко лбу, не ослабляя давления пистолетом; ему не хватало опоры, Баки стиснул его крепче... Они почти синхронно толкнулись навстречу друг другу — и ладонь пошла; разгон был быстрый, нажим — сильный, дыхания не осталось сразу; Тони судорожно вздрогнул, выругался у самых губ, на полуслове сорвался в стон. И этого хватило. Дёрнуло совсем неуправляемым удовольствием. Баки сдался ему — и на мгновение провалился, рассыпался, выпустил из рук всё, кроме чужого тела. Всё, кроме восторга от секундного обладания. 

— Как меня зовут? — хрипло спросил Тони, всё ещё крупно вздрагивая. Приподнялся, взглянул на Баки — и самонадеянно переключил предохранитель. Растрепанным и взмокшим выглядел настолько открыто, что хотелось поцеловать ещё. Как ни глупо бы было. — Нет, это хреновый тест... Повтори, что ты там говорил насчёт пятницы?

— Что свободен, — ответил Баки. Стянул через голову футболку и вытер ею пальцы Старка. Даже это соприкосновение выдавало больше, чем нужно. — Но остался вопрос, для чего. 

— Не осталось, — Тони перевёл дыхание. — Для меня. И для секса. Я всё ещё обещаю, что будет хорошо.

— Это всё ещё не факт, — сказал Баки. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. На спор? — Старк встал с колен и протянул руку; штаны с него свалились, и Баки просто щёлкнул по ладони, пользуясь несерьезностью момента. Тогда Тони подхватил его под подбородок и поцеловал сам — секундно, но горячо. — Я позвоню. 

Он застегнулся, набросил пиджак поверх испорченной рубашки, закинул на плечо галстук. Отсалютовал и пошёл. 

Баки смотрел ему вслед, пока на столе не пикнул телефон. «Привет, как жизнь?» — очень сдержанно писал Стив. А на часах было уже без четверти. Баки ждали опоздание на трек и ветровка на голое тело. И много глупостей впереди. Он хотел больше, чем ему было можно: и секса, и Старка, и, о господи, поиграть ещё, и может быть, даже что-нибудь выиграть.


	4. Пониматель птиц (2)

Тони обозначил координаты той же ночью: «Лексингтон-авеню, у пересечения с 44Е. В полседьмого. Без опозданий». Сообщение пришло почти в постель, Баки как раз раздевался над матрасом. Пока устраивал телефон в стальных пальцах, Тони успел ещё: «Или что, в тебе опять заело клавишу "нет"?»  
Стереть к чертям блаженное послевкусие от секса не мог — не было такого средства. Но разбавил хорошо. 

«Да», — ответил Баки.

Повисла пауза.

«Изъясняйся покороче, что ли?» — наконец вспыхнул экран. И следом: «А то твоим сообщениям самую малость недостаёт лаконизма».

«?» 

«Вот так. И многозначительности побольше».

«??»

«Чёрт, ты это нарочно? Хочешь меня взбесить?»

«Просто хочу, — набрал Баки. — Тебя. Но для разговоров не в форме. Всё принято, бывай».

Он задвинул телефон под матрац, накрыл подушкой и улёгся сам. Ещё недавно гнал от себя мысли о Стиве: уже прибыл? или до сих пор нет? как улетал: из аэропорта Амундсена-Скотта? или, может, с Новолазаревской полосы?.. А теперь под подушкой глухо вибрировал способ потратить силы даже глупее. Что ж. В любви Баки всю жизнь везло, как утопленнику. 

Он освободил телефон только на рассвете, перед пробежкой — и вместе с утренним туманом глотнул три дюжины сообщений. В первом же ему было предложено пойти на хрен. Дальше Тони отменял встречу и, не стесняясь в выражениях, сообщал, что хлопать дверью посреди разговора — дурной тон. По крайней мере — у вменяемых людей. И не с тем, с кем рассчитываешь переспать. Потом интересовался, не у Роджерса ли Баки этому научился, и не общие ли у них, случаем, мозги (всё пополам, всё по-братски...) Потом остыл — так же легко, как завёлся. Просил не дергаться по пустякам и не дергать его. Рассказывал, что чувство юмора у него с рождения не в меру едкое и что Баки, вообще-то, знал, с кем связывался. Что не хрен молчать, когда с тобой пытаются разговаривать по-человечески. Что туман психоделично выглядит из окон тридцатого этажа и что герметик на редкость отвратно пахнет, когда его спутаешь с паяльной пастой. Над чем бы Старк ни работал, это заняло всю ночь: последние сообщения улетели от него в пятом часу: несколько «Извини» вперемешку с «Окей, гугл, чего ему надо?» и «Что ж, надеюсь, речь к тебе когда-нибудь вернётся». 

Баки был убит наповал. «Ничего не надо, — быстро набросал живыми пальцами. — Ты мне нравишься, и на этом всё».

— ..Эй, — сказала ему седовласая дама, курившая у того же фонаря с мелким лохматым псом на поводке. — Приятно посмотреть, как люди пишут друг другу ни свет ни заря. Да ещё с улыбкой.

— Да, мэм, — согласился Баки.

— Ты влюблен в неё? — благостно продолжила дама, кивнув на телефон.

— Не знаю, — ответил Баки честно. Незнакомка мгновенно посуровела, и перед тем, как развернуться и исчезнуть, он взял под воображаемый козырёк: — Но не беспокойтесь, она в меня — точно нет.

И это был повод для сожалений. Без натяжек и скидок, начистоту.

После полудня Старк ему позвонил. Хриплым спросонья голосом пожелал доброго утра.

— Мне лень обсуждать твой не в меру крепкий сон, — сообщил очень небрежно. — Но из-за него теперь будут проблемы. Я сгоряча сдвинул на пятницу открытие айти-конгресса в Китае и уже ничего не смогу с этим сделать. Мы не встретимся.

— Принято, — отозвался Баки. 

— Куда принято? — переспросил Тони резковато. — В камеру хранения? У тебя что ни скажи — всё принято. И не отдано. Мог бы сказать, что тебе жаль. Ну, или, наоборот, что всё отлично.

— Мне жаль, — мгновенно выбрал Баки.

— Ну, допустим, — Тони вздохнул. — Засчитаю как правильный ответ, только давать его надо было сразу. Придётся теперь сделать что-то с твоим расписанием, чтобы пересечься сегодня-завтра. Что у тебя вечером?

— Инструктирую на мототреке. Потом на грунтовке.

— Осилишь отменить? Отгул взять там, или на пятницу перекинуть эти свои...? — Баки ждал насмешки, но её всё не было и не было. — В крайнем случае, я вмешаюсь и помогу уладить все вопросы. Если ты не против, разумеется.

— Это не понадобится. Значит, завтра?

Старк помолчал.

— Нет. Давай сегодня. Сам скажи, во сколько успеешь.

— В шесть. Идёт?

— Принято, — поддел Тони. — Извини. Постарайся всё-таки не опаздывать. Пожалуйста.

На самом деле, поводов опаздывать не было: вечерние занятия на треке отменились ещё утром, из-за сдвигов в рабочем графике сразу у двух подопечных перед внеплановым вылетом в Шанхай. В без четверти шесть Баки оставил машину на Лексингтон-авеню, дошёл до перекрёстка и остался ждать Тони, спрятав руки в карманах. Почему-то остро вспомнилось, как в тридцатые на свидания не ходили без подобающих случаю пустячных подарков: цветов, леденцов, глиняных индусских божков в нелепых позах, печений с предсказаниями... Это был и близко не его сегодняшний случай. Но в кармане не хватало хотя бы сигарет, а Баки даже не помнил, курил ли раньше.

Старк появился из-за угла минута в минуту. Шёл пешком — идеально растрёпанный и небритый, как всегда. Увидев Баки, вскинул руку и усмехнулся. Баки следил за тем, как он шагает через улицу — по своему обыкновению, легко и нервно — и ловил себя на том, что опять смотрит пристальнее, чем надо. Но теперь уже не прекращать было вернее, и он не прекращал — всё время, пока Старк шёл навстречу. Пока не оказался рядом. Пока не протянул руку. 

— Я не буду тебя целовать, — негромко предупредил, глядя снизу вверх.

— Я бы тебе не предложил. — Ладонь у Тони была жёсткая; Баки коротко сжал её и отпустил. Чтобы обнаружить, что встречный нажим не ослабевает.

— А хотел бы? 

Баки слегка улыбнулся:

— Нет. Да. — Выразительно обвёл взглядом многолюдную улицу с оживленным движением. — Если ты не боишься.

— А ты умеешь уговорить, — повёл бровью Тони. И потянул к себе за руку внезапным рывком; в шутку или нет, но они едва не столкнулись грудью к груди, и только в последнее мгновение общим усилием удержали остатки дистанции. — Ладно, оставим это на сладкое. А сейчас — обедать, я жутко хочу есть.

— Ты хотел сказать «ужинать»?

— Я постеснялся сказать «завтракать». Ты был когда-нибудь в ресторанах высокой кухни?

— Надеюсь, что нет.

— Я тоже на это надеялся. Пойдём, покажу тебе мою любимую забегаловку.

— И меня впустят туда без винтовки? И бабочки? 

— Впустили бы даже без рубашки и джинсов. Пошли.

Любимая забегаловка Старка в самом деле пыталась казаться чуточку проще, чем была. Как и он сам — не всерьёз; но над входом висела надпись «Остерия», на мраморных ступенях стояла меловая доска с набросанным меню, а шеф-повар вышел поздороваться. («Пару яблок, яйца всмятку и чай, — попросил Тони. — Мы с другом к вам на бранч, только слегка запоздалый»). Они прошли сквозь череду занятых столиков в маленький тупик на двоих. Баки смутно ждал увидеть где-нибудь золотую мебель — и почти дождался: золотой была стеклянная стена, которую от пола до потолка занимала детально прорисованная трехмерная голограмма окна с реющими по ветру шторами. Перед тем, как сесть, Тони переставил стулья, чтобы никому из них не оказаться к ней спиной.

— Твоя работа? — спросил Баки, почти не сомневаясь.

— Моя. Нравится?

— Филигранная. Похожа... на галлюцинацию.

— Это вроде звучит как «нет»? — Тони поднял бровь. 

— Слегка неуютно. Безотносительно к тебе. 

— Выкрутился. — Тони нажал кнопку на краю стола, и шторы успокоились, напоследок мазнув причудливыми отсветами по его лицу. Теперь за окном до горизонта проступили черепичные крыши. — Здешний шеф, Никколо, любит такие игрушки. Их тут много. Мы с ним не первый год приятельствуем на этой почве.

— И поэтому тебе можно не записываться к нему за две недели?

— Ну, да. Это так заметно? 

— Есть немного. Я видел его на какой-то глянцевой обложке — журнала или, может, книги. Он не обычный шеф-повар.

— Нет, — подтвердил Тони. — Он коллекционер мишленовских звезд. 

— За иллюзорные яблоки? — уточнил Баки.

— Бери выше, — усмехнулся Старк. — За иллюзорные стулья.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Баки неожиданно остро подумал про Стива. Это его улыбки он всегда добивался, на свиданиях и вообще. И Тони, наверное, тоже. 

Тони, может, делал это прямо здесь. За тем же столиком.

— Что с работой? — Старк встряхнулся и предложил тему. — Чем занимаешься?

— Да так. Разными простыми вещами. Один парень не может поднять руку выше горизонтали, а я стараюсь, чтобы поднял. Другой боится выжимать газ во время заноса, а я стараюсь, чтобы не боялся. Вот и всё. 

— Ну, как сказать, всё, — Старк потер подбородок. — Думаю, ты до хрена значишь для них обоих. 

— Не думаю, что до хрена.

— Но много.

— Это важно?

— А по-твоему, нет?

— Важно, конечно, — Баки перевёл взгляд в призрачное окно. — Но иногда значишь... несообразно много — больше, чем стоит твоя помощь. Люди почему-то к тебе прикипают, и полагаться только на это... — Нет, он был не способен обеспечить свидание занимательной беседой. — Я бы с радостью послушал про китайский конгресс.

— Да он-то как раз не про людей. — Тони ждал продолжения. И сам заговорил, только когда пауза стала затягиваться: — Искусственный интеллект. Скинусь по мелочи своими наработками с теми, кому интересно.

— Ого, — сказал Баки. 

— Да. 

— А что значит «по мелочи»?

— Примерно то же, что и у тебя. Что самого себя не впечатляет, хотя другим и кажется «ого».

Баки глянул на него.

— Ладно, — Тони вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Я хотел сказать только, что повезу туда мою Пятницу, и из всех интеллектуальных систем она будет лучшей. И самой популярной. Ну, знаешь — бешеная производительность, обрабатывает данные любого типа, самостоятельно обучается... Плюс голосовой интерфейс на уровне, который для многих остаётся самоцелью. Я хвастаюсь без всякого стеснения. У неё есть даже чувство юмора.

— Как это?

— А вот так. Она забавная и не стесняется сбивать с толку. Это работа отдельного алгоритма, очень давнего — я даже не помню, в каком возрасте начал его составлять. Имитация общения с человеком. Кем-то, кто тебе помогает — но ценит паритет. 

— Как друг?

— Да, а что? Мне всегда его не хватало, особенно в детстве. — Тони попытался усмехнуться и вместо этого неожиданно помрачнел. И тоже потерял легкий тон: — Не каждому мальчишке везёт встретить во дворе другого мальчишку. Да ещё так, чтобы свет клином сошёлся. 

Баки не ответил.

— Это не камень в твой огород, если что, — спохватился Старк. — И вообще... не камень, — он попробовал усмехнуться ещё раз, и опять — с тем же результатом. Их совместный ужин превращался в гиблое дело. — Может, искусственные друзья — моё призвание, и по-другому со мной быть не могло. Но я тосковал — и тогда, и потом. Смотрел на Стива — как ему выше крыши важны твоя безопасность и близость... и жалел, что мы с ним не с дружбы начали.

— В любви это не фора, — произнёс Баки. За призрачными крышами в окне теперь садилось солнце.

— Да ну, — усомнился Тони. — Я всё думаю, кого он будет ревновать больше.

— Никого.

Тони явно было что возразить, но он не успел — рядом со столиком возник официант. Старк умолк, и Баки тоже. Так и сидели, пока нейтральную территорию между ними занимали столовые приборы, тарелки с яблоками, яйца в подставках и совсем уж глухая неловкость. Гиблое превращение можно было считать состоявшимся. 

— Я не голоден, — предупредил Баки, едва официант удалился. — И скоро должен буду идти. Извини. 

— Не понял? — нахмурился Тони. — Это как?

— Вылетело из головы: завтра мини-ралли на учебной трассе. Нужно было вставить новое ветровое стекло. Ещё вчера. А я его даже из магазина не забрал. Ни разу не вспомнил. Мне правда жаль. Я компенсирую тебе всё, что смогу. 

— Ни хрена себе, — с чувством произнёс Тони. — Не надо мне ничего компенсировать, и прощать я ничего не буду. Можешь отчаливать хоть сейчас. — Баки с готовностью встал, но Старк неожиданно потянулся через стол и удержал его за запястье. — Блядь. Подожди. Притормози. У меня от тебя голова затрещала.

Баки медленно сел обратно. 

— Будь любезен, возьми вилку, — в глаза Тони можно было провалиться. — Чтобы Никколо не охуел похлеще меня. Что происходит?

— Забыл главное. Теперь вспомнил. Со мной бывает. 

— И всё?

— Да. — Главным, конечно, было другое — но вменяемых слов для него Баки бы всё равно не нашёл. — Спасибо за вечер.

— Я думал, мы переспим.

— Я тоже.

Тони выругался куда-то в сторону — еле слышно, но очень сочно. Баки молчал.

— Ладно, я зря это. — Тони наконец отмер и потёр лицо ладонью. Нажал кнопку связи на своём браслете: — Мы через пять минут уходим, пусть приносят чай. — Потом придвинул к себе тарелку и сердито располосовал яблоко. Конечно, оно оказалось не яблоком: кожица из алого желе, а под ней что-то вроде взбитого паштета. Старк отделил кусок и отправил в рот. — Ты проводишь меня?

— Если нужно.

— Нужно. Лучше бы в гараже встретились, ей-богу. К слову, это фуа-гра, — Тони показал вилкой в тарелку, не переставая жевать. — И желток в сливочном креме тоже рекомендую, это почти произведение искусства. 

— День огромных промахов, — признал Баки. 

— Следующий раз организуешь ты. В порядке компенсации. 

— Ты от неё отказался.

— А ты согласился. Поужинать. Мы квиты. 

Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Я не хочу быть один, — сказал Старк неожиданно тихо. Помолчал и добавил: — И мне нравится тебя целовать. И нравится, как ты смотришь. Скажешь мне, какого черта мы этим не пользуемся? Этого что, мало?

— Для нас? — Баки взглянул на него.

— Для нас, — Тони пожал плечами. — Которые друг другу уже слегка принадлежали. А ещё раньше — бывали друг у друга в гостях на самом дне. Ты пробовал подыскать себе кого-нибудь постороннего? Хотя бы на одну ночь?

— О чём ты.

— Ах, да. О чём это я. А я пробовал. И каждый раз упирался в то, что не хочу ни с кем ничего начинать. Мне скучно что-то изображать, чтобы потом опять изображать и опять изображать. 

— Со мной тоже не надо, — сказал Баки. И припечатал наверняка: — Стива это отвратит. — Пока висела пауза, он встал с места. — Я на улице подожду, если ты не против.

Тони был против, но возразить снова не успел: к ним шагал шеф-повар собственной персоной. Баки, впрочем, тоже не успевал уже ничего: в их сторону развернуло всех гостей в пределах видимости. Он почувствовал себя на сцене и опустился на место.

— Tutto bene? Непорядок с нашим меню? — мэтр Никколо доверительно склонился к Тони, не накренив подноса с чаем. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

— Нет, — Старк тоже попытался встать, и шефу пришлось его остановить. — У моего... друга... В общем, дела до того неотложные, что поесть некогда. 

— О чем я искренне жалею, — сдержанно подтвердил Баки. 

Мэтр бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Не берётесь за вилку, чтобы не знать, что теряете? — глаза у них со Старком оказались примерно одной глубины и жгучести. 

— Так точно. Правда, качество вашей кухни очевидно и без вилки.

— Как же, se posso chiedere?

— Его выдаёт остроумие.

— О, — мэтр засмеялся. — Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Но всё же не то — как свидание без поцелуя. А что насчёт десерта? — он опустил на стол чайник и чашки, а рядом поставил небольшое блюдо. — В последнее время меня увлекла эстетика деконструктивизма. Что скажете?

На блюде оказалась имитация тарелки из белого шоколада. Основательно расколотая: куски побольше, куски поменьше, а поверх них — кусок черничного пирога, тоже выглядевший так, словно свалился в тарелку чёрт знает откуда, рассыпав крошки и размазав ягодный сок.

— Досталось ему, — сказал Баки. 

Десерт напоминал одну знакомую биографию и сегодняшнее свидание одновременно. 

— Пополам? — Тони смотрел через стол, слегка закусив губу.

Баки молча взял нож и нарушил порядок белых осколков для ещё большей естественности. Вытащил пару самых крупных и сложил один в другой, как сделал бы с настоящими. Потом запустил лезвие в концептуальный пирог, вытащил кусочек прямо из середины и положил на тарелку Тони.

— Вилку? — предложил тот, глядя очень внимательно.

— Вилкой с разбитой посуды будет как-то... ненатурально.

— Согласен. — Тони снял со стола руки, склонился и взял кусок ртом. — Вкусный пирог вы тут угробили.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся шеф-повар. — Можно я вас двоих с ним сфотографирую?

— Да, —Тони кивнул, дожевывая. — Правда, мы ему репутацию подпортим.

— Особенно я, — добавил Баки.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — возразил шеф. — И знаю, что нет. Да и не важно. Я хочу сохранить сам момент. 

Он вытащил смартфон и щелкнул пару раз всю сцену: иллюзия окна, иллюзия ужина, стопка осколков и они двое, ножом разбирающие креативный десерт. 

Потом мэтр разлил чай по чашкам и на минуту сел с ними за стол. Потом, уже одни, они спорили над счётом; потом десяток кварталов шли к Башне по Лексингтон-авеню. Тони рассказывал про деньги: что их у него в миллионы раз больше, чем нужно, что он чувствует себя их обречённым хранителем, и что подростком он — смешно — мечтал о бедности: тогда его заработки не меркли бы на фоне карманных расходов, а может, даже и достижения сами собой не разумелись бы. Баки слушал его, бездумно шагая по бордюру спиной вперёд. Всматривался в обманчиво спокойное лицо. Пропасть между ними становилась только глубже, а его симпатия — бессмысленнее.

У ступеней ко входу в Башню Баки остановился — всё ещё лицом к Старку. Мысленно поставил точку. И вздрогнул, когда Тони, не замедляясь, сделал к нему два лишних шага. Оказался очень близко и глянул очень серьёзно:

— Может, к чёрту твоё стекло? Зайдёшь?

— Не могу. Прости. Сам себя загнал в тупик. 

— Я бы показал тебе Пятницу, — Тони заложил руки в карманы и тяжело вздохнул. — Неинтересно?

— Очень интересно. Правда. Она, должно быть, похожа на тебя. 

— Так что?

— Нет.

— Я хочу напиться, — Старк невесело усмехнулся куда-то в сторону. — Ладно. Тебе пора. 

— Прощай, — Баки протянул ему руку. 

И обжёгся касанием: Тони не сжал её, а накрыл своей. Скользнул по ладони и взял за запястье. Так они и стояли — рука в руке, и смотрели друг на друга. Напиться было просто необходимо. Даром что невозможно. 

А потом Старк опустил глаза. И Баки склонился к нему, не давая себе опомниться. На секунду поймал губами дрогнувшие губы. Вжался горячо и коротко. Отпустил. Отсалютовал под ошарашенным взглядом — и пошёл. 

— Эй! — тут же крикнули ему в спину. — Барнс! — Он не замедлил шага, и Тони развернул его к себе за локоть прямо с ходу. — Да стой же ты. О, господи.

— Что?

— Повтори, — Старк запнулся. Смотрел растерянно. Его взглядом можно было вынимать души. — Вот так же.

— Это было лишнее.

— Да не было. Вот вообще не было. Боже, ну что мне делать с тобой? — Тони неровно выдохнул. И вдруг разжал пальцы, отпуская совсем. — Умеешь ты сказать стотыщ «нет», а потом одно «да», и чтобы все предохранители вылетели. Давай попытаемся снова? Завтра?

— Ралли, — напомнил Баки. — И Шанхай. 

— К чё... — Старк зажмурился и застонал. — Я сам приеду к тебе. Я всё успею. Ну, серьёзно. Скажи, когда, и я приду за тебя болеть. Или что там ещё ты захочешь. Пусть сегодня будет тестовая версия свидания, а завтра — основная. Обещаю молчать и красиво хлопать ресницами. Переспим без единого слова. И посмотрим — вдруг полетит.

Баки прикрыл глаза. Тони тоже умел качнуть весы в нужную сторону.

— Ты любишь гонки?

— Да не особо. Но и плевать. Говори: когда, где.

— Была дурная мысль предложить тебе самому проехаться. 

— Вместо тебя, что ли?

— Можно вместе со мной. Я бы читал тебе карту. Или ты мне, если наоборот. 

— Ты меня уговариваешь?

— Немного.

— Да я же в любом случае согласен, — Старк протянул ладонь. — Значит, по рукам?

Баки помолчал пару секунд.

— Не провоцируй. — Он переждал ответное «п-ф-ф» и экспрессию, с которой Тони показал глазами вверх и вниз — и склонился к его губам даже неосторожнее, чем в первый раз. Губы под нажимом снова дрогнули, Тони попытался ответить — и не успел, потянулся удержать — и не поймал. 

— Блядь, — он усмехнулся. И как-то недоверчиво тронул губы пальцами. — А горячо. 

Горячо — это было про него и про его руки у рта. Вряд ли он не знал, как выглядит. 

— До завтра, — без улыбки ответил Баки. — Начало — в час дня в Трэвис-Челси. Буду ждать у выезда на 440-ю магистраль. 

— Я буду, — кивнул Старк. — Готовься.

Баки кивнул и махнул рукой на прощание Слышал, как Тони за спиной тихо выругался, и повторил то же самое.

...

 

Эта авантюра не могла пройти бесследно — и не прошла. В голове весь вечер фоном роились мысли о сексе. Как в пятнадцать или двадцать лет. Как у того чумового мальчишки из Бруклина, которым Баки помнил себя несколько жизней назад — мальчишки, который западал на всё красивое, что видел вокруг, и в редкий день не успевал влюбиться по меньшей мере трижды. 

Теперь он был отшельником, и мысли ему подобали отшельнические. Как вариант — о ветровых стёклах для «мустанга». Баки забрал новое за пять минут до закрытия магазина и до полуночи возился со старым — со времён мальчишки, наверное, ничем подобным не занимался. Долго раздевал стекло, снимая уплотнители и накладки; потом осторожно поддел ножом нижний край — и с любопытством обнаружил там слой герметика сантиметровой толщины. Острие ножа его повредило; сквозь случайную прорезь Баки и провёл в салон под стеклом тонкую металлическую струну. Один её конец пришлось зажать и обмотать вокруг плоскогубцев, другой вполне приемлемо зафиксировала левая рука. Держа струну внатяг, Баки, как ножовкой, прорезал ею герметик по всему периметру проёма. Освободил стекло и вытащил. Хорошенько зачистил остатки клея на кузове ножом, потом прошёл растворителем. Подготовил края и взялся наносить герметик новым слоем. Чтобы получилось ровно, пришлось влезть на капот... Нет, чёрта с два он тянул на отшельника — слишком быстро вспомнил Старка с его манерой распалять чужое воображение. 

Когда с герметиком было покончено, Баки вставил в проем новое стекло и закрепил его упорами. А заодно подстраховал малярным скотчем. Пока клеил его, в кармане тренькнул телефон.

«Что делаешь?» — Тони ещё не спал.

«Лежу на капоте», — набрал Баки одной рукой.

«О чём думаешь?» 

«О высоком».

«Вот совпадение, я тоже». — Пауза у Старка если и была, то совсем короткая. — «В разных, кхм, позах. Смотрю тут с дрона на вашу 440-ю дорогу».

«Что с ней?» 

«Задница. Окраина, стройка, промзона, свалка. Солончаки. Поля. Вода. Снова промзона. Живописно, как в мечтах».

«Меня тоже впечатлило». — Баки закусил катушку со скотчем в зубах, высвободив левую руку. — «Я там живу недалеко».

«Чёрт. Извини. Мне сегодня везёт». — Теперь пауза висела подольше. — «Как твоё стекло?» 

«Порядок», — написал Баки. Доклеил последнюю полосу и скатился с «мустанга», критически оглядывая свою работу. Новое полотно было стерильно чистым, без единого слепящего скола. Оставалось надеяться, что успеет прилипнуть.

«Насчёт завтра не передумал?» — снова ожил телефон.

«Нет. Но тебе не препятствую. Держи своё обещание дома».

«Что?»

«Молчать. Так ты вроде сказал. И ещё что-то про ресницы, убойное. Всё это лучше не здесь».

Тони не отвечал так долго, что он успел смотать струну и побросать инструменты в рюкзак.

«Я обещал другое». 

«Не помню».

«А ты напрягись. Там были слова «читать карту» и «переспим». Припоминаешь?»

«Очень смутно».

«Серьёзно, Барнс. Я приеду, куда захочешь, хоть в чистое поле. Пожалуйста, жди и не исчезай. Принято?»

«Ок».

«Подтверди».

«Буду ждать в чистом поле. В половине первого. Не тронусь с места, пока не дождусь. Даже если ты проснёшься в четыре». 

Старк прислал в ответ довольную ухмылку. На том и надо было свернуться; Баки бросил телефон в карман рюкзака и запер дверь. Поднялся в квартиру. Наспех разобрался с мелкими делами. И только улёгшись, увидел, что это оказалось не всё.

«Я пиздец как жалею, что дал тебе уйти», — успел отправить ему Тони где-то по дороге. — «Курили бы сейчас в постели. Было бы хорошо. Я бы очень постарался». 

Баки закрыл глаза. В животе от этих слов непроизвольно шелохнулось что-то жаркое.

«Осторожнее, — набрал он коротко. — С огнём. И вообще не искушай».

...

Утро он начал не с пробежки, а с учебной трассы — нужно было помогать с монтажом видеооборудования и огораживанием зрительских зон. Под ралли отводились большие отрезки 440-й и 278-й магистрали, прилежащие местные дороги, безымянные грунтовки вдоль побережья и даже несколько городских улиц. А интересное предполагалось на трёх спецучастках, которые и устроили из трасс экстремальной школы. Одна была чистым полем, местами подтопленным, местами заболоченным — там обычно отрабатывали езду по бездорожью и увязание в грязи. Другая находилась на бывшем мусорном полигоне и захватывала сеть оврагов с хорошим перепадом высот. А третья была перестроена из картинговой и отлично годилась для скоростного маневрирования. На каждом участке проложили параллельные маршруты, допускавшие борьбу, и для маленького местного ралли — всего-навсего близящееся пятилетие реабилитационного центра для ветеранов — этого должно было хватить с лихвой.

В итоге Тони оказался на месте встречи первым. Стоял в стороне от дороги в боевом костюме. Пока Баки тормозил и останавливался, его броня эффектно распалась на крупные детали; Старк открыл багажник и по одной забросил их в машину. Потом распахнул дверь и свалился в пассажирское кресло. 

— Ты здесь? — усмехнулся вместо привета. — И даже искать не придётся?

— Ты тоже, — заметил Баки. — Неведомым образом. Если спросят, откуда взялся — честно скажу, что подобрал на обочине. 

Старк выразительно кашлянул.

— Не подобрал, а подцепил. Неведомо ему... А я цветы принёс. — Тони протянул на ладони до смешного мелкую, не сильно больше напёрстка, ёмкость с таким же микроскопическим кактусом. Убедился, что Баки видит — и опустил её в подстаканник. — Это тебе.

— Я не буду тебя целовать, — с удовольствием вернул ему Баки.

— Да я тебе и не предлагаю, — Старк небрежно махнул через грудь ремнём. Повернулся, нащупывая защелку — и Баки влился в его движение. Быстро нырнул навстречу, перехватил губами губы, на мгновение смял усмешку. Поймал прерывистый вздох. Отстранился — и тронул машину с места. Старк запоздало выпустил из рук ремень. Попытался притянуть Баки снова; тот поддался легко, но только качнув руль — и ни черта не получилось. «Форд» едва не вынесло из полосы, а Старк отпрянул — сам, ахнув и скомканно выругавшись.

— Ладно же, — он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Запишу это на твой счёт. 

— На мой что?

— Счёт. На тебе там висит уже второй поцелуй. 

— На мне? Я вроде дал тебе два лишних.

— Ну, допустим, не дал, а взял, — Старк глянул чуть искоса. — И зажал оба, которые я хотел взамен.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Я не смыслю в поцелуях, — сказал очень серьёзно. — Как их дают, а как берут. 

— Да-да, — кивнул Старк. — Не смыслишь. Наверно, и про губы свои ничего не знаешь? Какие они б... Безответственные? Прости, зовущие?

— В первый раз слышу.

— Я так и понял. Ничего, покажу тебе когда-нибудь. В потолочном зеркале. Когда приду за долгом с процентами.

— Это как? — поинтересовался Баки. — Через год-два? 

Тони фыркнул. И засмеялся.

— Не знаю. Пока всё глухо, но я не сдамся.

Впереди тем временем замаячили склады местного текстильного производства. Там и была точка старта; Баки плавно сбросил скорость и съехал с магистрали к контрольно-пропускной зоне, где у шлагбаума собирались машины и толпились люди. На месте уже потихоньку выстраивались транспорт сопровождения, техслужба, медики и полиция. А ещё — двенадцать учебных машин, большинство — с потрепанным внешним видом, но всё ещё боевыми ТТХ. И экипажами себе под стать. Баки остановился в самом хвосте и вышел поздороваться. 

— Тони Старк, — представил он Тони, не затягивая — как только стоявшие поблизости отхлопали по плечам его самого. — Мой... второй пилот. — Реакции на лицах отразились самые разные, и Баки продолжил: — Он свой. У него сложная история с армией и посттравматическим стрессом.

— Да ладно, — усмехнулся Старк. — Барнс просто подобрал меня на обочине. 

Народ вокруг прыснул, и об остальном можно было не беспокоиться. Баки оставил Тони пожимать руки, а сам дошёл до техслужбы: обнялся с Сэмом, взял две радиогарнитуры и карту с контрольными точками. Когда вернулся, Тони проверял давление в камерах. Кто-то из репортеров пытался его заснять, но издалека и с неудобного ракурса; Баки подошел к машине вплотную и с необъяснимым удовольствием перекрыл обзор своей спиной. 

Они вдвоём осмотрели последнее колесо. Стыковали манометр с ниппелем, задевая друг друга локтями, и чуть не потеряли заглушку, пока передавали из ладони в ладонь — потому что от этого касания Баки вздрогнул. Потом сели в машину настраивать радиосвязь и на пару читать «боевые» участки; потом наносили маршрут на голографическую карту в старкфоне; потом выкатились в стартовый коридор под приветственные речи. А потом Тони поймал паузу перед сигналом — и, закусив губы, опустил руку Баки на бедро. До дрожи тяжело и недвусмысленно. Так что стартовали они с задержкой и очень резко, благо, стояли последними.

Состав команд был очень сильный, почти все — инструкторы-экстремалы, бывшие пилоты, негодные к полетам по теперешнему состоянию здоровья. Они слегка растянулись по трассе, проходя часть дороги общего пользования, и собрались снова, вырулив на перекрытый скоростной участок. Соревновательных желаний у Баки не было совсем. Но дорога просила точности и красоты, и на это он вёлся — нырял в стихийно открывавшиеся зазоры и дыры, держал траекторию в поворотах, а педали тормоза ни разу не коснулся. Ладонь Старка так и лежала на его бедре. И Баки не попросил её убрать: в этом тоже было своё нахальство. И чем дальше, тем больше. Пальцы Тони временами непроизвольно подрагивали, и по ним можно было понять, как он чувствует скорость. Или как ему не хватает над ней контроля. 

Баки молча снял его руку сам, только когда они с разгону влетели на извилистый картинговый отрезок — нужен был хороший доступ к ручнику и коробке. Учебную трассу проходили в обратном направлении, с середины и со сменой дорожного покрытия в двух местах. Тони едва успел озвучить первый поворот, как они с ходу пошли в занос. С усилием удержали угол выхода, вылетели с запасом скорости. Старк читал дальше скороговоркой, одновременно черкая на карте карандашом. Дважды велел сбросить скорость и дважды — набрать; после второго раза, в глубоком повороте-петле, их развернуло, и с полсотни метров они гнали задним ходом, пока не подвернулось место для такого же разворота вперёд. Дальше из-под колёс полетел гравий; Тони командовал легко, ровно и без стеснения ругаясь матом; они догнали кого-то и вернее прошли один зигзаг, а потом ещё один; эта толкотня вроде бы даже досталась зрителям, как раз тут и стоявшим за ограждением. Баки закончил петлять на корпус впереди своего соседа — и тут же потерял это преимущество на начавшемся асфальтированном участке. До самого конца они так и шли вместе, ложась то на один, то на другой борт в параллельных поворотах, и лишь в последней петле трассы соперник потерял концентрацию, не к месту вильнув рулём.

Потом была контрольная отметка. И выезд на общественную дорогу с потоком машин — Баки пошёл по ней, щадя двигатель: плавным ходом, стараясь накатывать и не тормозить. Старк озвучил расчетную скорость, с которой они попадали в следующую контрольную точку. А по поводу подходящей передачи они поспорили. Сталкивались пальцами на рычаге коробки: Баки переключал его выше, а Тони — ниже. И внезапно оказывался прав и на ощупь, и на слух. С усмешкой объяснял, сколько весит «Марк» в багажнике, а рука так и осталась на рычаге у Баки под ладонью. И, в конце концов, тот сжал её. И опустил себе на колено — со всем невозмутимым бесстыдством, сколько смог найти.

— А стекло тебе удалось, — хрипло сказал Тони. Баки устроил его ладонь ниже, чем она была вначале, и теперь чувствовал, как тот медленно сокращает разницу. Тяжело ведёт вверх: до дрожи и чуть дальше.

— Ты так в меня веришь? — Баки посмотрел на него. — Думаешь, я всё умею и всё могу выдержать?

— Нет, — Старк улыбнулся, и это в первый раз была улыбка без насмешки. — Я так надеюсь, что не всё.

Потом был овраг, где они кружили со склона на склон. В нём прямо на глазах сошла с дистанции машина, зацепившая колесом пень. Потом — скоростной участок перекрытой магистрали: там было по-хорошему тяжко и по-настоящему интересно, машины сбились в плотный рой и маневрировали, не отпуская друг друга — лидеры менялись, но никто не смог оторваться. Потом шли по грязи, вязко и опасно. В какую-то секунду Тони, не отрываясь от диктовки, самовольно отпер багажник и поднял в воздух свой не в меру увесистый костюм; Баки не остановил, краем сознания одобряя это дело — и оба застонали, когда на взлёте «Марк» закономерно вдавил машину в грязь поглубже. Благо, не слишком, и благо, Баки успел сыграть сцеплением и тормозом, отчего остановившиеся колеса хотя бы не зарыли себя в кашу до арок. Выбраться удалось с раскачки и меньше, чем за минуту. Они даже ушли с участка не последними. 

А дальше маршрут повёл кольцами: светофоры — гонка — картинг — светофоры — гонка — овраг... Тони читал с карты, умолкая лишь изредка, и после трёх кругов даже слегка посадил голос. С его пометками они ни разу больше не прокололись, а без «Марка» ещё и стали легче. Сэм шутил по внутренней связи насчёт сброса балласта и гонок на воздушных шарах. По ходу второго круга машины растянулись вдоль трассы чуть свободнее, и борьба всех со всеми стала жестче. По ходу третьего обозначились два самых нацеленных на победу экипажа. Оба красиво и точно навязывали неудобную траекторию, удерживаясь впереди. Баки довольно долго играл по их правилам, кружась по виражам и перепадам высот; потом обошёл одного на подтопленной дороге, а с другим поравнялся, поймав его на ошибке. Потом было синхронное маневрирование на скоростном участке, а за ним — финиш наперегонки и плавное оттормаживание. Остальное — как будто со стороны и в замедленной съемке: Баки, не задумываясь, протянул Тони руку, но тот дёрнул его к себе и обнял. Неожиданно выяснилось, что он взмок, а на Баки вообще нет сухого места. И что быстрый поцелуй в щеку обжигает, и что полувозбуждённый от гонки член готов принимать на свой счёт абсолютно всё. Повезло, что из-за грязи, облепившей «мустанг» по самые стекла, выбираться наружу пришлось медленно. Потом защёлкали фотовспышки; кто-то вис на плечах; Баки дотянулся до Старка, вставшего недостаточно близко, и на мгновение переплёл свои пальцы с его. Но Тони до обидного легко дал себя оттереть. И исчез. Потом пилотам развешивали на шеи ленточки; потом всей толпой стояли перед камерой, пытаясь втиснуться под один плакат и в один кадр. В руках откуда ни возьмись оказалась охапка легкомысленных желтых цветов. Дальше по плану шло барбекю, но тут уже Баки бросил всё и пошёл искать. 

Старк был возле машины. Стирал боевую грязь с фар чем-то смутно похожим на носовой платок. Рядом на траве сидели трое ребят из материально-расчетной группы, а чуть поодаль — всё тот же оператор с камерой, что снимал Тони на старте. Он и теперь занимался тем же; отказать себе в удовольствии опять перекрыть ему обзор было очень трудно. 

Тони при виде цветов вздрогнул, но Баки молча обошёл «мустанг» и забросил охапку в багажник. Прямо поверх уже сложенной там брони.

— Какие планы? — спросил самым нейтральным тоном. — Что насчёт ужина в большой компании?

Тони долго глядел снизу вверх и чуть искоса. Ветер небрежно шевелил его растрепавшиеся кудри.

— Я бы не отказался, но прямо сейчас есть одно срочное дело. — Он бросил взгляд на часы. — Так что увы. Можно тебя на пару слов?

Народ вокруг них начал рассасываться. Баки подошёл почти вплотную.

— Спасибо.

— Я думал, скажешь: «За лучшее свидание в моей жизни», — Старк усмехнулся, но как-то невесело. — А я бы ответил, что это тебе за вчерашнее. Но даже и так, одного твоего спасибо чудовищно много. — Он опустил глаза. — Что насчёт поцелуя? Будешь должен мне три?

— Нет, — ответил Баки. — Третий будешь должен ты. — Тони вскинулся, но возмутиться не успел: — Мне он нужен больше.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Расстояние было меньше привычного, и это очень остро чувствовалось: надо было либо отступить на полшага, либо дотронуться.

— Не выношу обвешиваться долгами, — наконец, тихо произнес Тони. — У вас есть тут где-нибудь укромные места? Ты не представляешь, как я хочу отдать его тебе.

Баки покачал головой и тут же почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к датчикам в стальном запястье. 

— Я хочу дать тебе, — произнёс Тони ещё тише. — Как захочешь и сколько захочешь. Прямо сейчас. Поедем отсюда.

— Осторожнее, — Баки взял его ладонь своей, тщательно следя за нажимом. — Я и так втрескался только что не по уши.

— Не понял, это «да»? — переспросил Тони. — Или опять «нет»? — Он поднял к горлу свободную руку и ощупью расстегнул пуговицу. А за ней — еще одну. — Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня шептать, какие мы оба взрослые и сколько всего я умею. 

Баки смотрел на него, впитывая и запоминая: вызывающий наклон головы, хмурый взгляд, лихорадочный румянец и нервно подрагивающая усмешка. Голая кожа в вырезе рубашки. Тонкие шрамы, уходящие под ткань. 

Всё было не его. Предлагалось ему, но принадлежать хотело Стиву. 

А он собрался не отказываться.

— Хочешь, чтобы нашептал? Да не вопрос, — Тони не дождался ответа и в очередной раз понял что-то своё. Подался ещё ближе, потянулся к уху; Баки едва успел приложить палец к его губам — получилось почти безотчётно, он даже вздрогнул только после того, как вздрогнул Тони. Так они и замерли: на исчезающем расстоянии друг от друга. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Баки. И уловил кожей лёгкий смешок:

— Да. Пожалуйста. Едем.

— Насчёт Стива. 

— Что? — Тони слегка отстранился, чтобы снова посмотреть в лицо. Баки разжал одну руку и уронил вторую, не удерживая. Но Старк, к его удивлению, перехватил обе — и не отпустил. 

— Вот это ты пиздец как невовремя, — сказал напряжённым шёпотом. И столкнул с мёртвой точки самое главное: — Давай так: если ты клеишь меня, то не думай о нём. И наоборот.

...

Они начали целоваться в лифте. Двери съехались, Тони сказал: «Закрой глаза». Баки не закрыл — и к двадцать третьему этажу уже не мог справиться с дрожью. Ключи звенели в стальной руке, а живая, подрагивая, выводила по коже под шелковой рубашкой ломаные пунктирные линии. Тони скользил губами по подбородку и шее. Искоса смотрел сквозь ресницы каждый раз, когда возвращался ко рту. И его тоже потряхивало, как в ознобе.

Из лифта они почти выпали, поддерживая друг друга. Делили контроль и не могли поделить. Пока Баки возился с ключами, Тони зашёл со спины и запустил руки ему под майку. Баки сразу перехватил его и развернул — лопатками к двери. Придавил всем собой, целуя в горло, давая почувствовать даже не возбуждение, а нажим и тяжесть — и поймал долгий, переходящий в ругательство стон. В ответ Тони демонстративно забросил ногу ему на бедро. Не грех было упасть на колени и сдаться ему на месте. 

Потом Баки почти внёс его внутрь. Раздевал прямо под душем, выбрасывая одежду через верх кабины; Тони тоже тянул с него мокрые тряпки, вел ладонями по груди, и язык у него был горячее, чем струи воды. В считаные минуты стало совсем трудно; Баки подхватил Тони металлической рукой, приподнимая над полом. Под гул смещающейся брони накрыл член живой ладонью. И смотрел: как мучительно сошлись брови, как разомкнулись губы, как судорога на секунду исказила лицо и смахнула с него все мыслимые маски вместе с возрастом и опытом. Тони тряхнуло, выгнуло, он со стоном толкнулся навстречу, а под затылком глухо отозвалась стенка кабины. По пальцам потекло горячее, вязкое. Несколько долгих секунд Баки не слышал ничего, кроме срывающегося чужого дыхания, и собственное возбуждение поднималось к горлу, едва не перехлёстывая через края. Тони тоже смотрел — легко и бесстыдно. Откровенно становился сытее с каждым спазмом и выплеском. И даже слегка улыбался подрагивающими губами.

Потом они целовались — тягуче и медленно. И это было уже за гранью: Баки жизненно требовались либо ледяная вода, либо пистолет, о чем он с ходу и сказал. Был готов к тому, что Старк удалится из душа, предоставив ему самому решать свои проблемы. Но тот сразу же перехватил его руки — и опустил их себе чуть пониже спины. Пистолета у него не было, и всё-таки Баки ни секунды не колебался — в отношении Зимнего Солдата он полагался на Тони не меньше, чем на себя. И больше, чем на Стива. Тони потянул его из кабины, удерживая за бёдра. Они ввалились в спальню и оказались на матрасе; Баки был снизу, и чтобы вернуть хоть какой-то контроль, ему пришлось упереться Тони в плечи. Тот с неохотой приподнялся и сел. Не отводя взгляда, стянул с обеих рук кибербраслеты. Ощупью набросил их Баки на запястья, с усилием завёл его кисти за голову — и щёлкнул кнопками. 

Браслеты сдвинулись и загудели. Левую руку обесточило в одно мгновение. Отключило и заклинило вместе с лопаткой в одном положении. На правой оказался магнит. Он прижал живое запястье к стальному.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — хрипло велел Тони. — Так нормально?

— Нет, — кивнул Баки, совершенно пьяный от мысли о том, что сейчас между ними случится. — Я хочу тебя до потери сознания.

Тони усмехнулся и перебросил колено над его бёдрами. Сплюнул в ладонь, прогнулся в пояснице и растянул себя — как-то неправдоподобно быстро и непростительно небрежно, в каких-нибудь три движения:

— Готовился, — ответил на растерянный взгляд. — Думал, начнем в машине. — Он сместился чуть выше и тактически непоправимее. Крест-накрест сложил ладони в упоре у Баки на животе, развёл колени — и опустился. 

Это была опасная и почти безумная щедрость. Конечно, никакой подготовки ему не хватило. Было болезненно туго и горячо. Баки замер. Тони закусил губы и склонился — сначала слегка, потом ещё, и ещё, и, наконец, уткнулся лбом ему в ключицы. Положил голову. С огромным опозданием выдохнул. 

Баки приподнялся, стараясь не делать лишних движений, и коснулся его хотя бы подбородком. Задел губами волосы. Поцеловал — чёрт-те куда, почти в воздух, но Тони в ответ подался ближе и притерся виском. Теперь можно было шептать почти вплотную, и Баки начал: как ему хорошо и как он сейчас сдохнет. В ушах шумело, он выдыхал во влажную от испарины кожу, почти не слыша собственного голоса — то вспоминая бога, то непечатными словами, как внутри тесно, шелково, охуенно, как он хочет, как ни черта уже не соображает, сколько раз он представлял себе это и как вот-вот сгорит. И что Тони красивый просто за гранью, а чокнутый — ещё дальше, и что он не выдержит, что прямо сейчас кончит, и что если бы он только мог — как бы сейчас прикасался, ласкал всюду, где дотянется, и держал бы, не отпуская, и смазал бы так, чтобы текло по бёдрам, и вставлял бы медленно, глядя в глаза... В живот ему упирался твёрдый, оживший член, а Тони опускался на грудь всё тяжелее и расслабленнее. И, наконец, вскинулся: поймал взгляд и, склонившись совсем по-другому, тронул шею кончиком языка. Лениво повёл по ней вверх — через подбородок к губам, по пути превращая Баки в провод высокого напряжения. Добрался до рта — и остановился, заставил приглашающе открыть, скользнул языком внутрь. И тут же пришёл в движение весь, вверх и вниз, упругой волной; Баки ахнул, вскрикнул, потерял дыхание, непроизвольно толкнулся бёдрами; Тони с готовностью отпустил его рот, а член взял целиком, прогнувшись в пояснице и раздвинув колени чуть шире. Задвигался частыми и быстрыми толчками, и ждать больше стало невозможно — Баки судорожно дёрнулся навстречу чужому телу и выплеснулся туда, где они соединялись. Тони потянулся ближе и довёл себя до разрядки, хищно глядя ему в лицо. Не осталось ничего, чего бы они друг другу не открыли. Было пусто до звона и до звона же — хорошо.

...

В четыре утра Баки выбрался из постели. Тони спал на животе, обнимая подушку; браслеты валялись рядом, будильник считал время до шести часов. Баки наскоро влез в тренировочную одежду и бесшумно спустился вниз, на ходу застегивая куртку. Ему позарез нужно было освежить голову. 

Он уже выходил на пробежку вечером — до ближайшего супермаркета. Но тогда было не до раздумий: голодные, как йети, они нажарили стейков, приготовили ужин и бросились есть: Баки — сидя на полу, Тони — полулёжа на том же матрасе. Он оглядывал полупустую квартиру и подкалывал Баки насчёт дизайнерских изысков. Шутил про то, что с ним не выберешься из постели. И Баки чуть не ответил в тон: что да, с него — еда и танцы, а за обстановкой и порядком — это к Стиву. Еле успел себя остановить. Потом Тони хлопнул по одеялу рядом с собой и предложил второй круг. Они отсасывали друг другу, пока оба не взмокли, а дальше Баки опрокинул Тони на спину и довёл до края руками; но когда тот потерянно выдохнул: «Давай вместе?» — Стив снова вспыхнул в сознании, как ожог. Баки не мог вместе. Как не мог сверху, и сзади, и сбоку. Как не мог и со Стивом — даже с ним не мог настолько, что легче было выпустить из рук и отдать кому угодно. 

То есть, не легче, конечно. Он ведь так его и не отдал. 

Стива в мыслях стало так много, как будто Баки был перед ним виноват. 

Он кружил по беговому маршруту почти до пяти. Потом купил в ночном магазине букет взамен вчерашнего, погибшего в багажнике, и повернул к дому. Застал Тони на кухне: в одних брюках, непривычно взъерошенным и уставшим. Тот пытался варить кофе без турки; не оборачиваясь, небрежно рассказал, что глухой ночью из собственной постели от него ещё не уходили. Баки молча оставил цветы на полу и пошёл бриться. Слышал, как Тони то ли захохотал, то ли застонал при их виде.

На прощание он поцеловал Баки, вжимая в стену в холле — снова до стояка, до стона, до рук под одеждой. Потом оторвался и выдохнул в губы, что это — на память, чтобы за три дня не забылось. Мысль была фантастически хорошая, Баки осторожно скользнул по его припухшим губам кончиками пальцев — и не стал отвечать совсем.

В ветеранский центр он в тот день добирался подземкой, забросив сумку с вещами на здоровое плечо. Издалека зацепился взглядом за мотоцикл на парковке, но подходить не стал, было не по пути. Поэтому знакомый силуэт — самый знакомый из всех, болезненно красиво вписанный в прямоугольник окна — обнаружил за входной дверью почти неожиданно. 

Всё стало вконец плохо. И вконец хорошо.

— Привет, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Господи, как же давно я тебя не видел.

Tbc


End file.
